Sтαяяу Eуєd
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Para cada signo hay una virtud y, en este caso, para cada signo hay un tema perfecto para algo más de Lightnesco.::...::Humanizado::..
1. Aries

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Ahora que estoy algo estable... _¿por qué no aprovechar a ir subiendo varios de los episodios que ya están preparados —por más de que sean peores que los de antes... por no haber tenido interner y haberlos escrito desde el celular—?_**

 **Anyways, cada tema es gracias a 'Signs as fanfiction clichés', so... serán 12 en total uwu7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC?_**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#01:  
Malentendido que lleva a la angustia._**

* * *

 **C** reyó que, con una muestra demás de afecto al recibirlo en el pueblo, todo estaría solucionado. También, creyó que con explicarle una y otra vez que sólo había sido un simple abrazo de comprensión y apoyo podrían seguir adelante con el día que tenían planeado hace tiempo —debido a la diferencia entre continentes, sus exigentes horarios y... especialmente, porque se trataba de uno de una ocasión especial— pero se había equivocado demasiado al sobrestimar la supuesta madurez de la que solía jactarse el otro.

—Podrías haberme avisado a Francesco que... estarías ocupado. Habría llegado más tarde.

Sintió el veneno y la aspereza en su voz al pronunciar pero, en vez de tomar la oportunidad para burlarse de ese relativo destello de inseguridad, la opresión en su pecho —una que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, y mucho menos al estar junto a su novio— le detuvo de ello antes de que las palabras saliesen de sus labios.

—Sally está pasando por un momento difícil -—trató de hacerle entender de nuevo, en uno de sus mejores esfuerzos por disimular lo mejor que podía mientras frotaba con incomodidad su brazo izquierdo—. No pensé que te afectaría tanto, ¿sabes?

Aún con su intento de sonrisa para alivianar el ambiente, no conmovió ni un poco al italiano.

— _Credo_ que habías mencionado que habías terminado oficialmente con ella —dijo, receloso. Quizá podría estar dolido, pero su semblante arrogante no dejaba ver más allá de eso—, hace semanas; los medios lo dejaron bastante _ciaro_.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, sintiendo como una punzada tal desconfianza. Aquello no sólo iba para su ego, si no para su persona en sí porque… no, lo menos que haría sería ponerse cursi y sentimental; no llegaría a ese extremo solamente por un estúpido malentendido que el #1 estaba empeñado en no creer para darle la razón.

—Eso hice.

—Podría haber sido por beneficio propio.

Definitivamente, ese fue un tonto rebate de por medio que siguió sin ayudar a la situación.

— ¿No me crees? —insistió con pesadez en medio de un suspiro, empezando a hartarse. No por nada su paciencia era más escaza que su sentido de concentración.

— _Niente._ —Como era obvio, negó con la cabeza y mantuvo las manos a cada lado de la cadera.

Abrumado, Lightning gruñó y apretó los puños, mas al poco tiempo soltó una sarcástica carcajada al notar cuál sería su último recurso.

—Wow... —Apoyó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y tomó más aire del que necesitaba realmente—. Este es, por lejos, la mejor cita que aún no he tenido —comentó, buscando acertadamente encontrar la atención de aquellos ojos caobas—. Tal vez deba replantearme el volver a salir con chicas.

— _Cosa...?_

—Dije "tal vez" —apuntó con comillas al interrumpirle, forzando una sonrisa entre dientes aún cuando le vio desubicarse—. No lo sé... _Admito que..._ Agh. No he salido con muchos chicos antes (si es lo que querías saber), ¿bien? Pero si todos también se pondrán así de celosos solamente por abrazar a mi ex embarazada... _de otro sujeto_ , prefiero pasar de la experiencia completa.

Aunque lo último sí empezaba a tornarse serio —la misma frustración del momento lo estaba llevando a eso—, fueron las mismas palabras de Lightning las que hicieron reaccionar al piloto de F1.

Como si el mundo lo quisiera apoyar al menos por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, tras ver de lejos a la muchacha avanzadamente embarazada, correspondió vagamente su animado saludo desde el Cozy Cone antes de volverse hacia el #95, que lo esperaba con una ceja alzada y ambos brazos cruzados de brazos. Toda su expresión gritaba un «¡Te lo dije!» a pesar de que sus labios estuviesen completamente sellados.

—Debiste haberlo mencionado desde el comienzo, McQueen. Las cuentas de su ruptura y el _bambino in corso_ no dan —se excusó detrás de ello, alzando hombros con cierta naturalidad.

—El decir que "mi novia tuvo un desliz y me engañó con el bombero del pueblo por haber tomado mucho shampain cuando tuve una temporada larga"... no es nada lindo —respondió al bufar en cuanto perdió la sonrisa, dejándose ver encaprichado al desviar la mirada mucho antes de que el castaño le abrazara por los hombros—. Además, ¿crees que sería bueno para la imagen de Sally?

Sin realmente quererlo, Francesco soltó una pequeña risa de empatía ante la última mueca que le dedicó el de Radiator Springs.

— _Andiamo_ -—propuso, estrechándolo al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo. Su exceso de confianza (nada extraño al tratarse de él) compensaba totalmente el cómo había actuado antes, aún para haber conocido a Sally mucho tiempo atrás—, _vuoi?_

Fingiendo resignación, el americano rodó los ojos segundos antes de ceder y asentir. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Así de rápido era todo: incluido como empezaban y terminaban sus dramas… aunque, por supuesto; como en todo, tenían sus excepciones.

—Hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta.

 _Y claro que lo haría_. Aquella «ocasión especial» era, ni más ni menos, la oficialización a nivel mundial de que eran pareja. Con Harv y el manager de Francesco al tanto de todo, esa era la única oportunidad que ambos habían concordado para dar a conocer su relación para, _únicamente_ , causar polémica, por lo que las preguntas incómodas no tardarían en hacerse presentes. Pero _, ¿a quién le importaba?_

Nuevamente, con otro amoroso beso al más puro estilo italiano, Francesco le tomó de la mano aunque no tuviese idea de a dónde ir realmente. Fue una de las primeras cosas que Lightning pudo notar, y que se le hicieron divertidas.

— _Il tuo Corvette o il mìo Ferrari?_

—Discutámoslo en Flo's —contestó con naturalidad, dejándose llevar por el cómo se balanceaban acopladamente sus brazos. Toda timidez había quedado en el pasado—. Después de todo, Sally sigue en el Cozy Cone, y lo menos que deberíamos hacer es molestarla en estos días.

Por más broma que fuese —inicialmente—, la noción quedó lo suficientemente clara; en especial por la última expresión del de rojo al verlo por el rabillo del ojo, ya fuese intencional o no.

— _Poi…_ —Se tomó unos segundos para aparentar pensárselo, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos antes de devolverle la mirada—. ¿Francesco debe repetir la pregunta?

Un juguetón golpe en su hombro fue la respuesta más perfecta que pudo tener en ese preciso momento.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Lo sé, y no sé que me pasa uwu así que... cosas como estas pasan cuando te mudas y tu imaginación & el Word del celular son las únicas cosas que cooperan x/D... porque, aunque hayan pasado las películas varias veces, me he perdido tooooodas x3 a excepción de la de ayer (?).**

 **En cuestión de horas** **—me estoy apurando para subirlo en la tarde de mañana— estará el siguiente 'signo' 7v7, así que espero que les haya gustado... un poco, al menos, ese fracaso 9/9u.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	2. Tauro

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Y volví al no-tan-confiable celular para publicar 'coz... _como que me gasté el internet-no-tan-ilimitado-como-creía_ con tonterías y... _este es mi castigo_ xD.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC?_ Además _, situado Post-Cars2~_ :'3.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#02;  
Relación falsa que se torna real._**

* * *

 _¿_ _ **Q**_ _ué podía ser mejor que hacer que el americano el #95 y el piloto italiano de Fórmula empezasen a simular salir de la nada a raíz de su rivalidad… para generar incontable publicidad gratuita?_ Para que esa fuese la única idea tras la fama que obtuvo el WGP —aún contando con los pocos detalles conocidos tras del hombre detrás de todo eso— debía ser la mejor tentativa entre las demás descartadas; al menos, eso era lo único creían los representantes de ambos pares cuando se pusieron de acuerdo antes de avisarles a sus respectivas estrellas.

—McQueen, _una coppia è di due._

Por enésima vez, presionó al sonreír de lado y extenderle su mano al verle por encima del hombro. Sin duda alguna, aquel castaño debía de ser quien disfrutaba más de ese trato por conveniencia ya que Lightning, aún habiendo aclarado las cosas con Sally desde que Harv le dio la noticia —quien se mostró más que comprensiva a pesar de lo que implicaba esa locura y que, además, prometió dar su mejor esfuerzo por si las cámaras le preguntaban algo al respecto—, parecía haber remplazado su usual chispa ególatra por el excesivo malhumor que le embargaba cada vez que el otro se mostraba cariñoso o... _como un novio ejemplar, siempre,_ y eso era lo más molesto de todo. _Tres años de diferencia no marcaban nada._

—Creí que ya habíamos pasados por esto… como un trillón de veces —comentó _el menor_ , sonando más como una queja para sí mismo que para el otro—. Sé lo que debo hacer, ¿recuerdas?

En vez de corresponder el gesto, se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios al mismo tiempo que el entrecejo.

— _E non lo stai mostrando… come sempre_ —presionó al acercarse mientras, instintivamente, el rubio retrocedía sólo con una pequeña diferencia: ésa vez parecía mucho más incómodo que antes—. _Cosa succede?_

—Todo esto me tiene harto —confesó al rodar los ojos, queriendo quitarse un peso de encima al hacerlo, aunque nada pasó y esa pequeña confusión se dejó ver en sus orbes celestes—. No es tanto por tener que hacer cosas gays y eso pero… se supone que te odio, _o algo así_ —siguió al encogerse de hombros, bastante calmado con lo que estaba diciendo (incluso con el susurro final).

Sin inmutarse en absoluto, el italiano ladeó la cabeza.

— _Per_ eso mismo "tenemos que tener más roces", " _darling"_ —señaló con obviedad, riendo en el acto—. _Anche_ , tú fuiste quien tuvo la culpa de la idea.

— _¿Disculpa?_ —Más que sorprendido, la mueca de Lightning estaba entre lo escéptico y lo indignado tras sobresaltarse—. Yo no fui quien apareció primero con el nombre de alguien en el trasero.

—Pero seguiste la broma por tratar de igualar la genialidad de Francesco —agregó con soberbia, viéndole de arriba a abajo cuando volvía a dibujar su confiada sonrisa, ganándose otra mala mirada por parte del #95, que seguía sin saber por qué todo ello le sorprendía—; eso fue lo que les dio la idea.

— ¿Realmente eso fue una broma? —inquirió al remplazar su mueca por una más pícara, entrecerrando los ojos y enarcando una ceja. _¿Cambio de tema? ¿Dónde?_

—No. —Ignorando el desvío anterior, tal como aquella vez en Tokyo, Francesco respondió del mismo modo, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío que, por una pizca de nervios, también llevó a hacerle esbozar una pequeña y forzada sonrisa.

—Okey… —Por inercia, retrocedió un poco, pero la curiosidad por y su orgullo (que no le permitiría huir de la situación) eran buenas razones para quedarse en donde estaba—. ¿Algo más que deba saber para que "nuestra relación" salga a flote?

Y aunque todo fue formulado con el mayor sarcasmo posible, el piloto consideró lo mencionado.

— _Di momento…_ —Una pausa dramática secundó eso—. _Non ci credo._

— _¡Es un alivio!_ —Con su típico tono exagerado, rió y le vio de soslayo—. Por un segundo, creí que tendrías toda clase de ideas pervertidas que… —Después de ir bajando el tono gradualmente, llegó al punto en el que calló al ver el semblante burlón del #1—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Las tienes o pensabas en algo peor?

— _Il leone giudicato dalla sua condizione._

El silencio de antes había sido puramente intencional pero el que se acababa de formar fue lo suficientemente incómodo para encender las mejillas del acusado conforme sus ojos se habrían desmesuradamente. El que no se ahogara con su propia saliva casi pareció un milagro.

— ¿C-Cómo crees? —Hubo otro pequeño balbuceo de por medio que fue corregido al aclarar su voz con un carraspeo—. Sólo lo dije porque no sería la primera vez que alguien fantasea conmigo de esa forma y…

— ¿No _stai_ hablando de más, McQueen?

Lightning no logró distinguir si se sentía más apenado porque Francesco no estaba ni la mitad de incómodo que él o, sencillamente, porque… efectiva y lamentablemente, tenía razón, y mucha.

Dejó caer los hombros e inclinó hacia delante parte de su cuerpo, mostrándose únicamente derrotado para disimular con unos cuantos mechones de cabello parte de su rostro; entre ambos males, estaba yendo por el menos doloroso.

Sin decir nada más, por encima de la cama en la que se encontraba, se acercó toscamente hacia el castaño para lograr sentarse a su lado, en el borde lateral, y de una vez se dignó a extenderle la mano. Tan rápido como natural, el castaño la estrechó, entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió victoriosamente para su total desagrado _y humillación_. No obstante, no fue hasta demasiados minutos después de que el contacto estuvo establecido que el #95 se percató de la situación tras mirar los aburridos cuadros que aquella habitación de hotel exhibía a modo de decoración.

Si no hubiera sido tan obvio el por qué lo haría, se habría golpeado la frente con la mano libre.

—Eres un imbécil.

Sabiendo que la intención no era el ofenderlo —porque, de ser así, habría usado otra combinación de palabras y… _no lo hubiera dicho en medio de una pequeña risa burlesca_ —, el italiano no dijo nada en su momento, y mucho menos lo hizo cuando, sin más, el rubio se terminó recostando distraídamente contra él, fuese por cansancio o algo más.

— _Ma sta funzionando._

Lo peor seguía siendo que acertando en todo. Aunque Lightning no quisiera admitírselo, el callar y morderse labio inferior cuando fingía mirar una esquina lo dejaba en claro.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Con algo más que suerte** **—amo decir eso** **—** **, podré subir también mañana 9/9... so, espero que esto haya quedado decentemente decente x/D** **— _otra vez no podré revisarlo como es debido_** **— o, al menos, no tan vomitivo como siento que pudo ser -w-u.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	3. Géminis

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Aunque Géminis no sea particularmente mi signo favorito... tengo que admitir que me divertí con la situación xD (?). _Sí, mantengo mis rarezas a flote_ ~.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC?_ BTW, AU por la ocasión, referente a... lo colegial & eso (?), además de algo de lime... creo 9v9u.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#03:  
_ _Atrapados en un espacio pequeño._**

* * *

— _¡_ _ **N**_ _os lo agradecerán luego!_

Antes de poder reaccionar a las palabras de Miguel, Lightning parpadeó y, lo siguiente que vio fue… nada realmente, porque su vista chocó contra una pared gris antes de que la metalizada puerta tras de él se cerrara. Quizá debería haber elegido mejores amigos en la preparatoria y… no unos que, por más populares que fueran, terminarían por encerrarle sin razón en el armario de escobas que, como típico cliché, tenía su tranca únicamente exterior.

— ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

Aún sabiendo lo imposible que sería salir del compartimiento sin ningún tipo de ayuda (era demasiado evidente que Miguel había salido corriendo después de la broma, y que Raoul había arrastrado a Shu consigo para que no interviniese y abriese la puerta antes de tiempo), se giró con brusquedad para quedar de frente a la puerta; empujó como pudo y, en última instancia al notar como sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle, golpeó ambas puertas con las palmas de las manos en un intento desesperado aunque, en ese pasillo, no habría nadie sino hasta el mediodía del día siguiente.

Pero algo lo iluminó fugazmente al punto de cegarlo y de evitarle reaccionar a tiempo. Después de ello, el poco espacio que tenía se redujo considerablemente cuando otro cuerpo fue empujado al interior, chocando contra el suyo. Si por la contextura no se daba cuenta de quién era, el marcado acento italiano que develaban sus quejas —alternada con empujones— hacía evidente que sólo podría tratarse del presumido de último año que, entre todos los demás estudiantes, sin razón alguna, lo buscaba y molestaba con la misma confianza que sólo poseían los amigos más íntimos… _y eso que él era el nuevo estudiante en tal peculiar institución._

Nunca antes estuvo tan molesto con alguien. Si compartir menos de cinco minutos diarios con Francesco Bernoulli era estresante, no tenía idea de cómo definir el cómo serían estar —muy posiblemente— _horas_ con él, aunque todo lo que cruzaba por su mente no le daba buena espina; en especial porque las palabras de Miguel dejaban de tener algo de sentido… _si es que alguna vez lo tuvieron._

Suspiró y, segundos después, se arrepintió de hacerlo. Automáticamente, la silueta del castaño se giró hacia él, ignorando toda la incomodidad que provocó al hacerlo en tan reducido espacio… y que seguía causando por la misma razón.

— _Che cosa ci fai qui?_ —preguntó y, más que incrédulo, dejó escapar una risa al final.

—Me gusta pasar mis tiempos libres desarrollando claustrofobia. Muchas gracias por preocuparte —respondió con su usual sarcasmo a la par que rodaba los ojos por más de que no se notase del todo—. Duh. La pregunta es: ¿qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí? —acusó luego, presionando con el índice la parte superior de su torso. _¿Precisamente?_ Uno de los marcados pectorales que la ajustada camisa negra del italiano resaltaba.

—Gorvette y Hamilton no dejaban de insistirle a Francesco para que viniera a conocer a una _bella ragazza…_ —comentó al alzar hombros—. _Ma non pensavo che fossi tu_ —no pudo evitar mencionar, comenzando a carcajear en compensación por toda la risa acumulada durante aquellos breves momentos.

— ¡No se supone que esto sea gracioso!

— ¿Has visto tu cara, McQueen?

—Ni siquiera puedo ver la tuya, idiota —gruñó mientras apretaba los puños aunque, al tratar de querer marcar algo de su espacio personal cuando cruzó los brazos, notó que tendría que hacer un movimiento a la vez—. Y ahora ni siquiera puedo moverme. _Fantástico._

— ¿ _Perché_ te quejas tanto? —Igual de cómodo que antes, el mayor apoyó su espalda en la puerta tras de sí para que el rubio pudiese acomodarse tanto como quería… en lo que cabía, claro—. Después de todo, estás con Francesco.

Por un segundo, Lightning consideró verle hasta decidir si ese comportamiento era adrede o era solamente para sacarlo de quicio. Al recordar la falta de luz y lo malinterpretable que podría ser para ese oportunista, terminó por rebufar.

— ¿Y eso en qué debería ayudar?

Sencillamente, no debió preguntar eso, y menos con un tono que invitaba a _varias cosas_ dentro de un espacio así.

— ¿ _Veramente_ quieres oír la respuesta? —indagó, aprovechándose de lo mismo para apoyar el mentón en su hombro y, a la vez, terminar por pegar ambos cuerpos cuando el americano chocó de nuevo su espalda contra la pared trasera.

Aún si hubiera habido luz, el de ojos celestes habría visto un lado y luego el otro, pero la oscuridad escondía el pánico que reflejaba al igual que su rostro casi en llamas… mas no la taquicardia a raíz de los nervios, que Francesco podía apreciar aún mejor que antes tras rodear su cintura con ambos brazos.

—No, no quiero saberla —dijo tan apurado que, milagrosamente, su lengua no se trabó, aunque eso no la exentó de ser atrapada por la del otro cuando quiso agregar algo más al intentar apartarlo con más empujones—. ¿Q-Qué…?

Como cada vez que intentaba separarse para decir algo era interrumpido de esa forma o por culpa de un respingo causado por un repentino apretón en su trasero —porque todo en pos de callarlo, lo importaba el cómo— terminó tomando aire cuando le fue posible, y ese fue el pequeño descuido que tuvo para que el castaño pasase a su cuello y a colarse por debajo de su camisa roja a cuadros, sólo para iniciar y… porque esa era la contra de un espacio tan cerrado.

— _Credete ancora che questa è una cattiva idea,_ McQueen?

El mencionado mordió su labio cuando las manos descendieron, queriendo mantener su supuesta apariencia de chico rudo y cool al no contestarle nada de momento.

— _Fuck._ —Cuando no pudo más, su propio gemido lo sorprendió a sí mismo y logró satisfacer parte del ego del otro, que rió ronca y orgullosamente—. Si le quitas las mordidas y las posibles explicaciones que deba dar mañana... podría decir que me he entretenido de peores formas —mintió, creyéndose sagaz cuando trataba de imitar alguna de las tantas caricias por pura inercia.

— _Volete più?_

Si el vacío en el estómago no le avisaba nada, la molesta punzada dentro de sus apretados pantalones quería responder lo que Lightning no admitiría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Haces esto con todo los demás? —demandó saber con un deje de celosía que logró disimular menos que su inexperiencia con chicos.

— _Tuo amici_ podrían responderte eso.

No obstante, nada impidió que el de rojo mordiese el labio del castaño ante aquella burlona réplica.

Sólo por soberbia ninguno de los dos le agradecería nada a Miguel —y compañía— por el mínimo espacio que, ciertamente, condicionaba bastante de las intenciones que uno de los dos tenía ahí dentro. Fuera de eso, hasta que alguien se acordara de sacarlos de ahí, tendrían con qué divertirse hasta entonces.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo! Sigo son saber qué hago con mi vida x3 (?), aunque espero que les haya gustado más a pesar de los... horrores de errores que debe de tener xD.**_

 _ **¡Veré si regreso mañana~**_ _ **!**_ **M** **i terquedad & orgullo sí que son buenas virtudes, ¿neh~ 7v7? Más cuando tengo un buen cómplice que odiaba al principio (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	4. Cáncer

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Y hablando de signos con los que no me llevo por ser 'altamente compatible' xD, este también fue divertido de escribir cuando pude dar _con un buen rumbo_ 7v7 (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC?_ ¡Por la ocasión~! AU!moderno BD y... posiblemente, mensajes revoltosos por culpa del dramatismo de Lightning~ (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#04;  
Accidentalmente, viendo al otro desnudo._**

* * *

 **P** or tratarse de su propia habitación, entró sin golpear ni avisar, como solía hacer con toda la naturalidad del mundo antes de dejar la mochila a un lado y tirarse de espaldas a su cama. Sin embargo, como si fuese una mala broma del destino hacia su inocente ser aquel día que su organismo le avisó sobre la necesidad básica de orinar, olvidó por completo que le había prestado la ducha —por obligación— al hijo de una amiga de su madre, ya que ambos estaban de visita en Norteamérica y por cortesía pasarían unos días con ellos.

Hubiese rebufado de no ser que, _para mejorar la situación,_ cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, a su cerebro le costó asimilar la idea de ver aquel bronceado cuerpo totalmente expuesto durante más segundos de los que le hubiese gustado, aún tratándose de tener a la vista a su linda vecina Sally.

— _Qualche problema_ , McQueen?

Entre curioso y divertido por su reacción, el italiano le volteó a ver conforme alzaba una ceja. En vez de estar muerto de vergüenza —como Lightning podría haberlo estado en su lugar— o buscando algo con qué cubrirse a pesar de que ambos fueran hombres, se mantenía tan orgulloso como se había presentado al llegar a la casa.

Indeciso y confundido por tal actitud, el rubio miró a un lado y luego al otro antes de alzar hombros.

—Sólo… olvidé que estabas aquí —dijo sin mucha convicción antes de amagar a darse la vuelta, siempre manteniendo la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta—. Sabes que esta puerta (como las demás de la casa) tiene tranca, ¿no? —añadió con picardía, sin ser plenamente consciente, mirándolo por encima de su hombro conforme iba cerrando lentamente la puerta.

—Algunos no tenemos nada que esconder —devolvió con la misma sonrisa burlona que el rubio le dedicó antes de cerrar con un portazo.

Cambiando su semblante vacilante, volvió a dejarse caer sobre las desordenadas frazadas rojas sobre su colchón para rebotar y taparse el rostro con la almohada que había caído a uno de sus lados, ahogando así un gritillo de exasperación. _¿Qué demonios se supone que había sido eso?_ Por normas de su escuela, más de una vez había visto a otro chico desnudo durante las rápidas duchas tras hacer gimnasia, pero nunca había pasado más de tres segundos mirando a nadie —cuestiones de necesaria comparación para elevar aún más su ego, ejem— así que… seguía sin entender esa rara escena en el baño, hasta que una brillante idea iluminó su cabeza y le hizo ir apresuradamente hacia uno de los bolsillos externos de su mochila.

«Sally?»  
«Dime que estás ahí»  
«Te estoy viendo en línea y sé que lees mis mensajes»  
«Estás con tu novio?»  
«Por eso no respondes?»  
«O es porque te estoy molestando?»  
«Como sea»  
«Necesito ayuda»  
«Tu ayuda»  
«Tengo una emergencia»  
«Es urgente»  
«Y grande»  
«Podrías responder de una vez?»

Si de teclear rápido se trataba, Lightning entraba en los diez mejores sin siquiera esforzarse.

«Letritas, ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿Olvidaste la tarea de mañana?»

Por ese segundo en el que bajó la guardia estuvo a punto de distraerse, mas no lo hizo. La tarea era algo que podía esperar, aún cuando se estuviera jugando una parte del promedio final por tratarse de un proyecto importante.

«Vi a alguien desnudo». No había sido lo más inteligente que comentarle a su amiga, pero sí era la raíz de sus problemas.

Cuando Sally, desde su casa, notó que el rubio no seguiría escribiendo, se sorprendió un poco.

«Pensé que los chicos como tú estaban acostumbrados a eso.»

«No estaba viendo porno»  
«Tampoco revistas con nada parecido»  
«Si eso es lo que crees»  
«Alguien como yo no necesita de eso»

La respuesta de su amiga tardó en llegar; posiblemente, había pasado de dejar de reír a confundirse. Lo que la delataba era que escribía y borraba todo cada cierto tiempo.

«¿No podrías ser más específico? Creo que no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que te pasa.»

Lightning dejó el celular sobre sus piernas para restregarse el rostro. Frente a él, en la pantalla, estaba una crucial pregunta a la que temía por su comprometedora respuesta.

«No»  
«Privacidad»  
«Una futura abogada entiende eso, verdad?»  
«Sé que tengo derecho de guardar silencio»  
«Y que todo lo que diga puede ser usado en mi contra»

Quiso golpear su cabeza después de mandarle eso. Lejos de obtener la ayuda que buscaba, sabía que sólo la estaba molestando.

«Privacidad… ¿Desde cuándo conoces ese término?»  
«Aunque… No sé cómo sentirme acerca de que no hayas empezado por decirme a quien viste desnudo… Si lo hubieses hecho, podría haberte ayudado con "tu gran y urgente" problema.»

Justo antes de poder responderle burlonamente al primer mensaje, el segundo volvió a sacar su lado aniñadamente tímido.

«No es algo muy sencillo de decir…»  
«Creo que estoy traumado o algo así»  
«No puedo sacarme esa perturbadora imagen de la cabeza»

«¿Fue a Doc con alguien?»

Antes de llegar a hacerse una imagen mental sobre lo mencionado por ella, respiró hondo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, un lapsus de honestidad empezó a ayudarle a confesar.

«Cerca, pero no»  
«Fue a otra… persona»

«No fue una chica, ¿cierto? De haber sido una, habrías comenzado por ahí y no usarías tanto lo de "vi a una persona" todo el tiempo.»

«Habría deseado verte a ti en vez de ver sin ropa al sujeto que vivirá en mi casa durante toda la semana»  
«Puedes creerlo?»  
«No ha pasado ni un día y ya quiero echarlo a patadas…»  
«Sin contar que mi madre quería que lo invitara a coger conmigo para que se fuese acostumbrando aquí»

Pausa. Hubo una larga pausa después del último mensaje que, por supuesto, el rubio ni siquiera se molestó en leer luego de enviarlo. Hasta que no vio la notificación de Sally no fue que se le ocurrió hacerlo.

«¿Letritas…?»

Ella debía estar muriendo de risa al igual que él de excesiva pena.

«Comer! Quise decir comer!»  
«Odio el autocorrector…»  
«Como a ese tipo»  
«Y no me gusta para nada…»  
«Recuerdas que me gustan las chicas, no?»  
«Chicas»  
«Soy Lightning McQueen»  
«Sería privarlas de mucho»  
«No lo crees?»

«Y, sin embargo, estás haciendo mucho escándalo para algo que no te interesa en absoluto, Letritas.»

«A qué te refieres?»  
«Acaso estás insinuando algo sobre mi masculinidad?»

«No te vayas a enojar.»  
«Sólo fue algo curioso que noté.»  
«Además, Mater te manda saludos, y dice que no te preocupes si te gusta otro chico.»  
«Nosotros siempre seremos tus amigos, tontito.»

«Ahora mismo ninguno me está ayudando»

Y, molesto, apagó el celular.

—No puedo creer que mis supuestos mejores amigos me crean gay —soltó con mueca, indignado antes de cruzarse de brazos—. ¡Si soy la persona más heterosexual que conozco!

— _Davvero?_ ¿La más heterosexual que conoces? —burló detrás suyo el italiano de antes, ya vestido, como era de esperar—. Ahora Francesco tiene curiosidad por ver con quién te rodeas, McQueen.

La única respuesta por parte del americano —que seguía sin mirarle a los ojos por temer comenzar a enrojecer estúpidamente por aquel accidente— fue maldecirlo cuando, manteniéndose burlesco, el castaño cruzaba la puerta… no sin antes guiñarle el ojo.

Sin duda, sería una larga semana para Lightning. _Una larga semana que recién comenzaba._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo! Aunque me quede con el estilo práctico de Sally, me quedo con la velocidad para mandar mensajes de Lightning (?), no lo sé... Se me hizo tontamente divertido BD,**_ **incluso ahora que lo releía x3; aunque esté medio muerta (en serio, ¿quién se resfría en clima tropical y se siente como un zombie... aún sin hacer fiebre 7.7?) tenía que asegurarme que todo siguiera en orden, por lo menos, una vez x3.**

 **Mañana~, veamos si la suerte sigue de mi lado —por más de que me odie a muerte (?—.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	5. Leo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Con lo que amo el signo de Leo —y manteniendo la creencia que, _indiscutiblemente_ , Francesco debe ser leonino— no puedo creer como destrocé este tema Dxu...**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC?_ Aunque hoy... toca que sea post-Cars2 'coz... _u know_ 7v7 (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#05;  
Forzados a compartir una cama._**

* * *

— **N** o sé qué rumores circulen acerca de nosotros, pero estoy completamente seguro de que el sujeto de la recepción lo hizo a propósito.

Y es que no sólo por su reciente amistad es que las cosas entre Lightning McQueen y Francesco Bernoulli comenzaban a malinterpretarse. Además de que Harv estuviese de por medio con algunos inteligentes montajes —que tampoco habían sido demasiado trabajados gracias al comportamiento de ambos corredores—, el viaje que ambos organizaron para recorrer algunos países para fortalecer más el vínculo que les unía… daba mucho para pensar e imaginar.

—Fue un error, McQueen. Y ya no tienen ninguna suite disponible.

—Me da igual —gruñó el rubio. Habría pateado la valija que el botones había subido con ellos, pero por las cosas importantes dentro había dejado pasar ese impulso—. ¿Una cama matrimonial para nosotros? Lo siento, pero no soy de esos.

— _Andiamo_ ; es sólo compartir una cama por una sola _notte_ , ¿no puedes con eso?

— ¿Tú sí? —Tanto se había sorprendido que dejó caer los brazos que antes mantenía cruzados.

— _Ragazze, ragazzi_ , a Francesco no le importa —contestó con simpleza al alzar hombros. Aún cuando le estaba dando la espalda, el #95 pudo notar la media sonrisa que esbozaba el castaño.

—Creo que ya no estamos hablando de sólo dormir juntos por algunas horas —pensó en voz alta, limitándose a ver como el otro se deshacía de la campera que llevó puesta durante todo el viaje (escalas incluidas) en avión.

— _Sei troppo innocente_ —señaló al verlo directamente; en sus ojos se reflejaba tanto algo de ternura mezclada con su típica sorna—. ¿ _Stai_ seguro de que no eres virgen?

— ¿Sally no te dice nada?

— _Sì_ , que sigue siendo una _signorina_ …si es que nadie había llegado antes que tú a ese lugar.

El tono con el que lo decía no fue lo que le molestó; la sola idea de que tuviera razón bastaba para sacarle de quicio… y más cuando era mencionada por aquel piloto, que parecía tener un don especial para fastidiarlo a la mínima oportunidad posible.

— ¿Qué te parece si voy a intentar que me cambien de cuarto? —Más que una propuesta, eso era la primera estúpida excusa que se le había ocurrido cuando, por inercia, ambos pulgares apuntaron a la puerta principal—. No es que me agrade la idea de dormir en un armario de escobas, pero… puedo reconsiderar las cosas sólo por esta ocasión.

— ¿Tienes miedo de Francesco?

Automáticamente, eso sirvió para que tanto las cejas como los pulgares y las comisuras de la sonrisa del corredor bajasen al mismo tiempo.

—Lightning McQueen no le teme a nada, y menos a ti, por si no era obvio —contestó al instante, sin disimular nada—. Es sólo que no todos estamos completamente cómodos con tener que compartir la cama con otro hombre.

— ¿Ni aunque fuera con tu _amico_ de la grúa? —cuestionó en un deje de curiosidad que, sin quererlo, también lució burlesco.

—Por más de que Mater sea mi mejor amigo, estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo, así que… —Pero antes de poder agregar el «sí» restante, la risotada del italiano le interrumpió—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —demandó saber, teniendo un mal presentimiento mientras formulaba la pregunta.

— _Non hai dormito con tua ragazza._

—Ella duerme en su habitación y yo en la mía, y ninguno tenemos problemas con eso —trató de excusarse cuando, ante aquel punto resaltante, empezaba a sentirse incómodo— porque nuestros horarios son muy diferentes. Sally se levanta temprano y yo…

—No necesitas explicarle nada a Francesco, McQueen —volvió a callarle, manteniendo la sonrisa (y una risa moderada y baja) al sentarse—. _Sta bene_ si ambos quieren llegar "puros" al matrimonio.

Aprovechando que el #1 había decidido revisar algo de su equipaje, Lightning se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca de los nunca había relacionado la palabra «matrimonio» con Sally, ni siquiera cuando Doc le hablaba de que algún día debería sentar cabeza y tener una buena familia. Antes, habría pensado que podía ser gracias a su inmadurez —y egocentrismo— que había pasado por alto ese detalle; ahora, no tenía ni idea por qué a sus veinticuatro años jamás lo había considerado.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —soltó de pronto, apoyándose en una de las valijas que tenían una calcomanía con el #95 estampado y captando inmediatamente toda la atención del otro—. ¿Ya has pensado con quién quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?

— _Forse_ —fue lo único que obtuvo en vez de un largo monólogo, como había pensado que desataría.

—No quieres hablar mucho de ello, ¿eh? —bromeó con altivez y, esa vez, la respuesta fue un vago encogimiento de hombros a pesar de no verlo nada incómodo—. Al menos… ¿puedes decirme si es alguien que conozco?

— _Credi nell'amore a prima vista,_ McQueen?

—No del todo, pero creo que fue algo así lo que me pasó con Sally —respondió al recordar su primer encuentro, ensimismándose tanto en aquel viaje en carretera que compartieron cuando ella le mostraba el lugar que sonrió e ignoró por completo al piloto sin siquiera percatarse—. No fue algo tan mágico como lo hacen ver en las películas porque, bueno, yo estaba esposado en el juzgado y pensé que ella sería una de mis abogadas, así que la traté como trataba a todas las chicas bonitas que veía y… me desvié del punto, ¿no? —reaccionó de pronto, sacando la lengua y mordiéndola un poco tras notar el despiste.

— _Un po_ —asintió el castaño, manteniendo la misma actitud de antes.

—Tsk. —Infantilmente apenado, el americano revolvió un poco su cabello, como si eso le ayudase a ingeniar algo con qué hacer hablar a Francesco. ¡El sujeto no dejaba de parlotear o presumir cada vez que estaba con él! Y, de pronto… ¿se volvía reservado con algo que, perfectamente, podría restregarle? Había un eslabón que no cerraba en ello, y creyó darse cuenta de cual era—. No me quieres decir nada porque " _il geniale Francesco Bernoulli_ " fue rechazado _"per il amore de suo tutta vita"_ , ¿verdad?

— _Francesco è irresistibile, ¿davvero_ crees que podría ser rechazado? —Riendo ante la idea, negó con la cabeza. Si con ello disimulaba que Lightning tenía razón, hacía un muy buen trabajo.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —volvió a presionar el otro, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de la verdad.

Y ahí quedó la situación, congelada de repente. Ignorándole con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, Francesco se recostó sobre la acomodada cama matrimonial, al borde y dándole la espalda. Sin embargo, el #95 seguía teniendo curiosidad por el supuesto rechazo hacia el italiano, tanta que más que molestarse por su actitud, quiso seguir insistiendo.

— _Non rompere,_ McQueen.

—Sólo… quiero pistas —aseguró, acomodándose a su lado pero siempre cuidando la distancia entre ambos—. ¿Algo más que puedas decirme sobre la chica que destrozó tu corazón?

— _È un ragazzo, e_ tiene _una bella_ _ragazza_ a la que ama —respondió sin verle, con toda la pesadez que el cansancio podía provocar—. _Felice ora?_

Con un leve asentimiento mientras sus cejas parecían querer juntarse, el de Radiator Springs le dio la espalda desde el otro extremo de la cama. Por más de tener una leve noción de lo que Francesco había querido decirle, no terminaba de relacionar aquella forzada indirecta —para que dejara de hablar de una vez— con algo que pudiese reconocer a primera vista.

Quizá, una pequeña siesta podría aclararle eso.

Una parte por la que prefería dormir solo era, simplemente, porque en el 95% de las veces, sin razón alguna, despertaba abrazado a algo, fuese a su propia almohada o algún afelpado peluche que conservaba desde niño, y no necesariamente porque la compañía de alguien más le molestase tanto como hacía ver.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Si el signo con el que identifico a Lightning no compensa esta... _cosa_ , definitivamente tendré que dedicarles un OneShot con referencia al horóscopo y a su poca compatibilidad BD —de todas maneras terminará haciéndolo—** **(?). Really, de todos los caminos... me fui por el peor para una situación así x3u.**

 _ **Si siguen ahí, ¡mañana estará el tema que me dio más problemas hasta el momento~!**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	6. Virgo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Un tema simple, sólo un tema simple con el que me bloqueé, volví a escribir de otra forma y... en el cual volví a tomar la idea 'original' que apenas roza con algo de lo que se debería de tratar x/Du (porque no, estaba encaprichada con no usar a Shu &Raoul por... otro motivo que se sabrá poco después uwo (?).**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC? Hoy, de nuevo_... post-Cars 2 xD.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#06;  
Amigos entrometidos hacen de casamenteros._**

* * *

— **P** ero McQueen, cuando te cases con el Señor Fantochesco, nos invitarás a la boda, ¿no es así? Somos tus mejores amigos

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral del primero mientras el segundo soltaba una carcajada y aferraba más el cuerpo del rubio hacia el suyo, siempre rodeando su cuello con un brazo y esbozando una confiada media sonrisa.

—Mater, sólo hemos tenido una cita, y fue una a ciegas, así que ni siquiera debería contar como algo "real". —Aún cuando su forzada sonrisa era evidente, hizo el esfuerzo por contestarle con la mayor de las sutilezas

— ¿Una cita a ciegas? —repitió el conductor de grúa, más que confundido cuando alternaba la vista en uno y luego en el otro—. ¿Ambos tenían los ojos vendados o…?

— _Credo che tuo amico_ está dejando en claro en claro tus gustos, McQueen —burló a su oído, ganándose un empujón para ser apartado cuando Sally decidía intervenir un poco, en parte para ayudar y en parte para distraer a Mater para que no hiciese más preguntas o comentarios comprometedores.

—Lo que Letritas quería decir es que ninguno de los dos sabía que saldría con el otro en esa cita —le explicó amablemente, y eso pareció ayudar al más alto a comprender un poco lo que había pasado—, aunque aún no nos han contado bien cómo fue que pasó.

—Luego de que terminases con él, McQueen estaba _molto_ _triste_ _e risentito_ como para salir de su habitación —intervino Francesco mucho antes de que Lightning pudiese hablar y contar una versión más cómoda de los hechos y, por ello, se refería a una versión que no le avergonzara como esa— así que su agente le arregló una cita doble para animarlo, al menos, a terminar su temporada sin chocarse contra algo.

Sally asintió, sintiéndose culpable cuando, en un momento, dio con la mirada del rubio sin querer.

—Vaya… —Incómoda, miró a Mater mientras se daba tiempo a buscar cómo seguir la conversación—. Si dicen que fue una cita doble, ¿quiénes más fueron?

—Shu Todoroki y…

—… Raoul ÇaRaoule —terminó Francesco cuando el #95 suspiraba y desviaba la vista, tan fastidiado como abrumado—. _Non è fantastico?_

—Si por " _fantastico_ " te refieres a "molesto"… sí lo es, y bastante —asintió en un intento por verse cansado, aunque su imperceptible sonrisa al hablar solo logró confundir más a Mater.

—Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que son como novios? —Volvió a curiosear el muchacho, volviendo a turnar su mirada entre ambos—. ¿Y se besan y hacen todas esas cosas que los novios hacen?

— _Assolutamente_ —volvió a responder el italiano en lugar del otro—, y hasta…

—Él sólo exagera —interrumpió forzadamente Lightning, apartándolo de nuevo ante el nuevo amague del castaño por acercársele con demasiada confianza—; insisto en que fue sólo una cita "accidental" y nada más —aseguró, esforzándose por no delatarse con un semblante preocupado.

— _Non hai detto che la notte scorsa…_

— ¡Agh! ¿Puedes comportarte, aunque sea un poco? —recriminó con molestia, entrecerrando los ojos y dando por seguro de que «si no lo creía, su sonrojo no saldría a la luz».

—Letritas, ni Mater ni yo entendimos que dijo —comentó Sally, tratando de disimular una divertida risilla—. ¿Quieres traducirnos algo o llamamos a Luigi para…?

— ¡Nada! ¡Francesco no dijo nada! —Replicó al instante, girándose hacia ella para enfatizar el «no» con sus brazos y su exagerada gesticulación—. _Niente! Capisci?_

— _Io… capito?_ —respondió ella con una mezcla de confusión y gracia, volteando hacia la tienda de Luigi por instinto antes notar como el #1 aguantaba la risa detrás del 95#.

— _Bene_ —sentenció el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y sin siquiera notar el porqué de las curiosas miradas puestas en él hasta el pasar de unos cuantos minutos, en los que se extrañó de aquel comportamiento—. No me están mirando por lo atractivo que soy… ¿cierto?

—McQueen… No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, amigo —contestó Mater, siendo el único que se animó a hablar por la insistencia de la celestina mirada del corredor sobre ellos—. Pasar mucho tiempo con el Señor Fantochesco parece que te afectó… o algo así.

— _¿Eh?_

— _Ma_ Francesco le ha enseñado _molto bene, certo?_ —aprovechó a presumir, guiñándole el ojo a Sally intencionalmente tras aproximarse un poco.

Por supuesto, de inmediato Lightning se interpuso entre ella y él, notándose más frustrado y desafiante que antes, además de receloso.

—No le enseñarás ni le harás nada a ella —demandó con seriedad—, ¿te quedó claro?

— _Perché?_ —A su vez, el piloto mantenía su postura relajada y coqueta, sólo que con más ganas de molestar que de vanagloriarse—. No creo que la _signorina_ Sally se oponga…

—Todo lo contrario —pensó por lo bajo ella, riendo torpemente al bajar la mirada tras ser escuchada.

—… Así que, _qual è il problema?_

—Las flores —soltó de pronto y entre dientes, arrepintiéndose casi en el acto sólo de recordarlo, aunque tanto Mater como Sally compartiesen una mirada confundida durante el momento en el que Lightning apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros del castaño—, ¿a quién demonios se las traías?

— _A te, certamente_ —respondió sin pena alguna—; eso ya lo sabías, McQueen.

—Pero nosotros no —comentó la fiscal, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar—. ¿Es algún tipo de broma o en verdad… empezarán a salir?

—Yo creía que ya estaban saliendo —musitó Mater a su lado, pensativo y aún tratando de unir los cabos sueltos, mas ella sólo le ignoró mientras se mordía el labio—. ¿Todo era mentira?

Sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que últimamente estaba pasando en esa rara conversación, el rubio se golpeó la frente y exhaló un cansino suspiro, dejando libre la otra mano para que, en ese descuido, Francesco la sostuviese, en un principio, para presumir.

— _Sta tutto ciaro?_

Y aunque así fuese, el largo y húmedo beso sin ningún tipo de cohibición despejó cualquier duda posible… por el lado de la única chica presente —que se vio obligada a apartar la vista por lo roja que había quedado—, porque Mater sólo trataba de resolver «un problema» que, para él, era como un callejón sin salida.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Si logré maquillar el final lo suficiente para que no se notase tan forzado como lo sentí... entonces me doy por satisfecha —de momento— xD. BTW, se supone que, para estas alturas, debería haber publicado ya 'esa cita doble que tuvieron' porque la idea (y parte del documento) ya estaba desde hace tiempo o/ou.**

 ** _Un intento de algo gracioso se aproxima mañana_ 7v7, es todo lo que puedo adelantar esta vez (?), además de que compensará un poco la falta de palabras en este (x (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	7. Libra

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3) o la canción de Studio Killers 7v7. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Creo que llegué al punto en donde, cuando releo lo que escribí, le veo muchísimo menos sentido que antes BDu. Y sí, admito que no quedó tan gracioso como pensé que podría llegar a hacerlo e/eu.**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC?_ ¡Por el día! _Semi!AU uwu7_ como que algo basado entre post-Cars & Cars2 (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#07;  
Siendo amigos por correo sin saber que se conocen en la vida real._**

* * *

« **T** endré que tomar un largo vuelo…—Lightning rodó los ojos con fastidio, percibiendo una nueva excusa para evitar conocerle—. Pero creo que podría estar ahí para que me creas de una vez.»

Sin quererlo, su cara se iluminó por completo, y no gracias a que la única luz de aquella habitación era la que brindaba el monitor de su computadora. Una amplia sonrisa invadía su rostro cuando, sin saber muy bien que responder, borraba todo lo que alcanzaba a teclear.

«Siempre dices lo mismo», y un emoticón de escepticismo le siguió aunque, realmente, aquel rubio no terminase de caer en su felicidad.

«Ma questa volta è vero.»

Tras verificar lo que decía con su diccionario —por supuesto, no comprado exclusivamente para entender algunas frases sueltas que soltaba el otro en su supuesto idioma natal— asintió e, inhalando fuertemente, lo cerró con un largo y aliviado suspiro.

«Haré un esfuerzo por creerte.»

«Más te vale que lo hagas. —Un guiño le siguió—. Buonanotte, caro.»

Vagando, Lightning pasó los dedos por encima del teclado antes de intentar hacer que se quedara un poco más con él.

«Aquí aún es temprano, ¿sabes?»

«¿Pasaremos por esto di nuovo?» Aunque no lo conociera en persona, no podía evitar imaginarle sonriendo ladeadamente al escribir aquello.

«Cuantas veces sea necesario, baby~. —Mordió su lengua antes de seguir escribiendo, aprovechando la soledad de su habitación para no reprimir en nada ninguna emoción—. Aunque lo importante es que esta será la última vez que hablemos así… a través de una pantalla.»

«Certamente. Por ser algo tan especial, ¿no puedes despedirte de forma dolce, Flash?»

—Flash, Flash… —Repitió por lo alto Lightning, tratando de recordar en vano de dónde es que había sacado ese pseudónimo por cosa de seguridad _y algo de privacidad por posibles atentados hacia su persona, por más remotos que fueran_ y lo dramático que se ponía en ocasiones al exagerar al punto de ponerse paranoico por haberse registrado en un sitio… _así_ —. De todas formas, suena bien para alguien tan audaz como yo… aunque será raro si me llama así en el aeropuerto.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

«¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?», preguntó cuándo notó que aún no había respondido nada, confiando en que el italiano aún estuviese despierto por esperarlo.

«Que me mandes un piccolo messaggio di voce con lo que io quiera que me digas.»

«Lindo, pero no sé qué rara ideas tengas en mente para hacerme hablar». Solo, rió al rodar los ojos hasta que leyó lo siguiente en pantalla:

«¿Acaso Flash tiene miedo?»

¿Miedo, él? _¡Lightning McQueen era quien le daba miedo al miedo!_

«Te conozco hace años, aunque sea por aquí, Apollo —precisó, aún riendo un poco a causa del nombre de su _amigo_ —. Harás que diga algo de lo que querré arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida.»

«No soy tan malo... Sólo quiero que digas algo como "no posso viviré senza te di" o "il mio cuore e per voi" para asegurarme de tener un buen viaje.»

«Lamento romperte el corazón, pero el italiano no se me da nada bien.»

«Trata.»

«Te terminarás burlando, lo sé.»

«Ti prometto che non lo farò, Flash.»

Sintió ese último mensaje tan sincero que, prácticamente, se sintió obligado a acercarse hacia el micrófono en contra de su inicial voluntad. Carraspeó para aclarar su voz y, en vez de practicar lo que le diría, lo activó una vez estuvo decidido a improvisar.

— _A domani… amore_ —terminó por grabar el mensaje, más rojo que su propia campera y sin siquiera atreverse a mirar la pantalla cuando apretó la tecla para enviarlo. Sólo por el «amore» final se sentía completamente estúpido y con supuestas mariposas en el estómago, todo a causa de los nervios que decía no tener nunca.

— _Voglio passare il resto della mia vitta con te_ —recibió como respuesta hablada, y eso fue suficiente para que cerrara la portátil de golpe, recriminándose qué demonios había hecho.

No obstante, no había forma de lograr quitarse la enorme sonrisa que insistía en permanecer en su rostro.

* * *

 **D** e no haber sido por la alarma que se puso en el celular con una hora de anticipación, Lightning se habría quedado cómodamente dormido sobre su propia computadora después _del bochorno_ de la noche — _tarde, realmente_ — pasada.

Aún con los ojos algo pegados y un pésimo sentido de la orientación, cortó _Eros and Apollo_ que sonaba con bastante torpeza que pareció ser curada tras dar el primer paso al levantarse de la silla y caerse, literalmente, de cara a la alfombra del piso.

— ¡Estoy bien! —exclamó, más para sí mismo que para Doc, que posiblemente habría sido despertado por el estruendoso golpe sobre la madera.

Tan rápido como cayó, se levantó y fingió que nada había pasado cuando revisaba la hora, distraídamente limpiándose cualquier rastro de baba que podría haberle quedado tras dormir de una forma tan incómoda e inusual.

Con una mano finalmente sobre su nuca, comprobó cuando le dolía el cuello después de salir de la ducha, dirigiéndose únicamente al armario para vestirse. De no haber escogido la ropa para ese día con, prácticamente, una semana de anticipación, habría tenido que programarse la alarma mucho más temprano.

Igualmente, no perdió tiempo en hacerlo, pero sí lo hizo al comprobar una y otra vez que todo en el fuera perfecto; desde un solo mechón fuera de lugar hasta alguna ojera que podría haber quedado como muestra de las múltiples noches en las que se desveló por quedarse hablando hasta tarde con «Apollo». Dando por seguro de que no podría verse mejor —sobretodo, al sonreírse— salió rápidamente tras tomar su celular.

«Avísame cuando tengas algo de señal, ¿bien?»

Después de ello, durante todo el viaje hasta el aeropuerto estuvo pendiente de recibir una respuesta que nunca llegó, provocándole tanta ansias como irritación por sentirse ignorado.

 _Y hablando de sentirse ignorado…_

Manzanas antes de llegar, notó que el lugar estaba lleno de camionetas con reporteros, grupos de fans y otros personajes famosos que parecían esperar la llegada de alguien importante en la única zona accesible para todos ellos.

— ¿Será que sabían que vendría a recibir a alguien? —es lo primero que se había preguntado hasta que reparó en que nadie, siquiera, se giraba a verlo.

Con ambas manos en los bolsillos, prefirió tomar aquel detalle como algo bueno para así saludar con mayor naturalidad a su amigo. Sin embargo, entre toda la gente, parejas y familias que salían tras recoger su equipaje, de la nada un montón de periodistas comenzaron a rodear a un sujeto que no alcanzó a ver por haberse puesto a revisar su celular.

«Tenía que terminar unos trámites para entrar a tuo paese, además de detenerme por algunas fotos y autógrafos.»

«¿Pensaste en esa excusa durante todo el vuelo? —Era imposible tomar en serio aquello—. ¿Y ahora estás libre o algo por el estilo?», tecleó, turnando su ansiosa vista entre la pantalla del móvil y las trasparentes puertas de salida.

Lo que ocurrió después no podría haberlo imaginado, ni en sus peores pesadillas.

Automáticamente presionó el «enviar», el móvil del entrevistado comenzó a sonar de forma bastante reconocible. Haciendo a un lado al grupo de personas con micrófonos o grabadoras (activadas en sus celulares) que lo rodeaban, logró ver al rubio directamente a los ojos conforme sonreía de lado.

— ¿Flash? —Atinó a la primera, ignorando por completo a los medios al avanzar hacia él.

— ¿A-Apollo? —Dudó Lightning, sin saber si retroceder, empezar a decir lo pésima que era la cámara escondida o… pensar en algo mejor con que respaldarse alguna confusión—. Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo para tratar de convencerse a sabiendas de lo inútil que era; según la grabación de ayer, era la misma voz que le había dicho _aquello._

—Francesco no tenía idea de que fueras tú —siguió con naturalidad el castaño, ligeramente asombrado.

— ¿Y crees que yo sí? —reclamó con las mejillas encendidas, bastante tentado a apartar la mirada—. De haberlo sabido, yo…

— _Cosa?_

— ¡No lo sé! —Por mucho que trató, no pudo disimular más los sentimientos encontrados que, de algún modo u otro, le hacían caminar como león enjaulado—. ¿No me habría comportado tan… _así_? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, sin dejar llegar a contestar al castaño hasta que volteó a verlo—. Escucha, Ap… Francesco: no sé cómo demonios tomar esto y… sabes cosas que nadie más sabe, así que me puedo ir dando por muerto.

— _Perché credi che?_ —inquirió, más curioso que arrogante por la repentina actitud del otro.

— ¡Se supone que somos rivales! —Su expresión era tan infantil que tampoco hacía fácil el tomarle en serio—. ¡Tú eres el mejor en Fórmula 1 y yo en NASCAR! Naturalmente, querrás hundirme para demostrar que tus carreras son más mejores que…

No continuó. El ver la dulce mirada que le dedicaba el #1 le había recordado todas las sensaciones con las que lidiaba al escribirle a «Apollo» para contarle como había sido su día o quejarse de algún mal trato del que no se creía merecedor.

— _Ricordati aquello che ti ho promesso,_ Flash McQueen? —Y aunque su tono rozó lo burlón al pronunciar ambos nombres juntos, Lightning seguía esquivo.

— ¿Hablas por lo de… anoche?

— _Quello stesso._

—Dijiste que… no te burlarías del ridículo mensaje que te mandé —contestó por lo bajo, aún apenado por toda la situación.

— _E_ Francesco cumple sus promesas —agregó al final, acercándose para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla que, fácilmente, pasó como un saludo ante las cámaras cuando besó su otra mejilla—, _bene?_

Con un ligero asentimiento, el rubio cedió sin quitarle la vista de encima, aún cuando ambos estaban tan próximos entre sí.

—Supongo que tendré que cumplir mi parte como un buen anfitrión… y enseñarte los lugares de los que te había platicado —comentó al ganar algo de ánimos, volviendo a sonreír con su usual sagacidad al cruzar los brazos—, Apollo —musitó por molestar, codeándolo.

— _Cito il sitio in cui ci troviamo,_ Flash? —devolvió del mismo modo, dando un breve vistazo a las cámaras que los filmaban a una distancia prudente antes de alzar una ceja cuando regresaba la mirada al frente.

— ¿Es necesario que te responda eso? —gruñó con una sonrisa forzada que se esfumó tan pronto como el italiano le besó en los labios, tan casto como habían sido los anteriores del saludo.

— _Credo che sta tutto ciaro_ —sonrió victorioso al no ser bruscamente apartado, y no por las ovaciones que estaba recibiendo por parte de todo el público presente.

—De todas formas, no te librarás de que te llame "Apollo" por un buen tiempo, ¿escuchaste, Francesco?

Porque sí, Lightning McQueen debía de tener la última palabra _siempre_ …aún cuando empezase a concienciarse de que los medios estaban presentes, aprovechando a filmar aquella inesperada primicia que no tardaría en convertirse en el tema de la semana y, quizá, de todo el mes _._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Okey, _¿cosas para decir~?_** **Originalmente el nickname de Francesco iba a ser Adonis, _pero como cierta personita que sabe más de mitología griega me recomendó a Apollo_ —porque, sinceramente, me voy más por lo nórdico xD— preferí hacerlo así~; y lo de Flash McQueen creo que es tan obvio como que cierto italiano, por más presumido que sea, tampoco podía referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona... por cualquier duda xD (?).**

 **Mañanita~, algo pseudo-caótico si puedo mantener en orden las cosas x3 (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	8. Escorpio

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Cualquier excusa para recurrir al alcohol me es buena xD pero, a la hora de un tema exclusivamente con 'druken' ('alcoholizados' me gusta más que 'ebrios' x3 (?)... doy pena :'D, así que subiré esto más temprano que de costumbre para no tentar más al Internet 7/7 (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC?_ Y por hoy... ¿ _vagas cosas que se pueden considerar referencias sexuales_? Meh~. _Creo que estoy haciendo mucho Post-Cars2 últimamente_ x3u.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#08;  
Besos/Confesiones estando alcoholizados._**

* * *

 **E** ntre las cosas que los diferenciaban, destacablemente, estaba la tolerancia que les tenían a las bebidas alcohólicas. Sin embargo, a la hora de retarse a beber un buen trago del Diablo Verde —aún conociendo lo que implicaba hacerlo— ninguno de los dos cedió y rápidamente la Absenta comenzó a demostrar que su reputación no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

—I-Iré… —Con un pequeño hipeo y una risa para nada moderada, había olvidado por completo lo que iba a decir; por ello ocultó el rostro entre los brazos cruzados sobre la barra del salón—. Olvídalo, olvídalo.

— _Era troppo forte per te,_ McQueen? —burló el italiano a su lado, realmente, en peores condiciones por mucho que lo disimulase con su postura relajada y típica boba sonrisa dibujaba. Como parte del efecto de aquel licor, debía fingir que no veía nada raro a su alrededor.

—Hasta hace cincos segundos atrás, yo no era quien estaba hablando con una pelirroja imaginaria —devolvió el rubio al verle por el rabillo del ojo, y eso desubicó al castaño que, por reflejo, volteó hacia su derecha para comprobar que no había rastro de aquella muchacha alucinada.

—Beh. A Francesco ni siquiera le gustan del _tutto_ _il ragazze_ —dijo con total naturalidad, alzándose de hombros antes de volver a carcajear un poco—, _e tu?_

Por unos momentos, el rubio tuvo que pensar en su respuesta.

—Sí, me gusta Sally y mis admiradoras, en especial esas que son gemelas —respondió a alzar la vista, recargándose en el #1 con toda comodidad— pero… siempre tengo algún problema con ellas.

— _Problema?_ —Repitió con una ceja alzada y, aprovechando la cercanía, Lightning le indicó con la mirada su entrepierna sin algún tipo de timidez que, en otra situación, jamás había pensado que podría hacer y mucho menos confesar—. _Davvero?_

—Totalmente. —El de Radiator Springs lucía casi orgulloso al aceptarlo definitivamente, aunque se lo estuviese confesando a su rival, que volvía a carcajear a pesar de no lucir muy asombrado por lo dicho—. Tal vez me amo demasiado y por eso "no funcione" o…

— _Non avete pensato è perché ti piace ragazzi e non ragazze?_

—Para nada. —Vagamente, negó con la cabeza—. Aunque no negaré que soy demasiado irresistible para ambos sexos y que… —empezó tanto a dudar como a verse más perdido que antes… si eso era posible— _quizás algún hombre me ha llamado la atención antes_ —soltó de pronto, asombrado tras relacionar lo mencionado por el Bernoulli.

— _Tuo…?_

—Harv —contestó, demasiado convencido cuando asintió—, mi agente… pero creo que es lógico, ¿no? Era con el que más tiempo pasaba antes de conocer a los demás de la Ruta 66 y... _bueno…._

— _Bene…?_

—Ahora que lo mencionas… creo que podría estar interesado en otro sujeto que también me lleva algunos años de más —siguió hablando, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Francesco mientras su vista, llena de personajes animados que aparecían aleatoriamente, estaba en el techo del local—, y no tengo idea de cómo funciona "eso".

— _Per_ "eso"… _si intende il sesso_? —Inquirió, y el #95 se encogió de hombros para darle la razón antes de, distraídamente, beber un poco más de la Absenta que el barman le había servido cuando el italiano pidió otra ronda, más por gala que por nada—. _Se è molto facile_ … En especial, cuando tienes a alguien como Francesco que te guíe.

— ¿Quién dice que necesito que me guíen? —gruñó segundos antes de dejarse besar tan torpemente como podía hacerlo el piloto, que luchaba por mantener la risa o el equilibrio, porque ambas cosas no podían ser a la vez.

Lightning tampoco estaba en una situación muy diferente, aunque sí estaba convencido de que lo que pasaba no iba más allá de alguna alucinación de su fantasioso inconsciente —por lo que, posiblemente, se estaría besando con un perfecto desconocido que no recordaría o reconocería al día siguiente— o de algún estúpido sueño sinsentido — _pero recurrente_ — que, por lo general, le obligaba a poner a lavar las sábanas con las que había despertado en la mañana después de maldecir un poco al culpable de eso.

Sabiendo que aquello no debía de ser nada bueno, igualmente sonrió con orgullo y, en un intento por ayudar al italiano —siempre en beneficio propio, porque no podía ser de otra manera— tomó el rostro entre sus manos al profundizar desvergonzadamente, ignorando por completo lo tosca que se veía aquella escena que empeoró totalmente cuando varios indiscretos toques y/o roces por encima de la ropa empezaron a hacerse presentes cuando la temperatura de la sangre seguía subiendo.

 _Bendito fuese Pernod Fils…_

Aunque eso fuese lo menos que pensase cuando se despertó, tirado en el un cuarto que no reconocía y sintiendo el cuerpo completamente pesado. Como para mejorar todo, también sentía algo de peso extra sobre sí, perteneciente al otro hombre que yacía encima suyo.

No tendría idea qué habría pasado la noche anterior para despertar tan desorientado y hecho un completo desastre —no tenía que verse para saber que tenía el cabello completamente revuelto, sin contar que había perdido parte de su cara ropa _en quién sabe dónde_ — pero, lo único que agradecía es que no tenía ningún lugar que le doliera específicamente… aunque no terminase de reconocer el perfume ni el sabor que permanecía en su lengua, aún a pesar de tener el típico aliento mañanero.

—Recuérdame nunca más salir contigo —le dijo con total resignación al otro, sabiendo que estaba tan despierto como él mismo por más de fingir lo contrario.

—Deja de ser un bebito llorón, McQueen —le regañó automáticamente Francesco, escuchándose somnoliento y sin ninguna intención de quitarse de encima—; _La fée Verte_ ni siquiera es legal _in tuo_ América.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Te doy un premio por hacerme olvidar una noche por completo? —preguntó con todo el sarcasmo que sus pocas fuerzas podía forzar, rodando los ojos

— _Credo_ que ya lo hiciste —contestó cuando al fin se dignó a verlo, sonriendo petulante cuando se vio a sí mismo reflejado en aquellos orbes celestes que delataban lo confundido que estaba—. _Hai marche, qui, qui_ —decía, pasando y deslizando por encima de las marcas la yema de su dedo índice de forma totalmente intencional— _e qui_ —agregó al final, dejando en el acto una completamente indisimulable y resaltante ante las demás.

—Definitivamente nunca más tengo que salir contigo —gruñó nuevamente, queriendo escaparse por más imposible que le resultase—. Alguien podría abrir la puerta y malinterpretar todo.

—No hay nada que malinterpretar —insistió Francesco, continuando besando a lo largo la zona—. _Inoltre, ieri il tuo piccolo problema è stato risolto…_

— ¿Mi problemilla…? —repitió, y cuando creyó entender a qué es lo que se refería el piloto, sus mejillas ni siquiera estuvieron tan rojas por beber Absenta… a la vez que su rostro quería palidecer ante la idea.

—Si no le crees a Francesco, puedes ver alguno de los videos que grabaron algunas fans cuando sucedía.

Ignoró por completo aquella burla. El reaccionar al hecho de que lo que había pasado en el bar no había sido una versión ligera de cualquiera de sus anteriores sueños húmedos era una prioridad al momento de quedarse en shock.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Realmente espero que haya quedado _algo_ bien BD porque... mentiría si dijera que sí he probado esa bebida xD y, lo más cerca que estuve de ella... fue viéndola en la película de Eurotrip~ —Scotty doesn't know(8)— en cierta escena épica xDDDD.**

 **¡Mañana~! Un tema que ya me viene dando problemas desde que traté de imaginarlo~, necesitaré más que suerte con él para que quede algo decente eweu.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	9. Sagitario

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3) o a la referente en el capítulo (All Time Low). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ De nuevo aprovecho la madrugada para subir y... tanto fue el bloqueo a la mitad del capítulo que, más que eso, no sé que decir aquí x/Du, así que imagínense lo que quieran por esta vez (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC?_ Y por las dudas (?), referencias a ese raro capítulo de 'Sмιℓє Fσя Tнє Pαραяαzzι' _(al #7 creo que era~),_ aunque... tampoco es muy necesario recordar esa cosa xD; y posibles mensajes revoltosos :3 (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#09;  
Añorándose mutuamente._**

* * *

 **N** o recordaba desde cuando habían empezado a salir exactamente, pero igualmente le era imposible no extrañar al italiano que tenía por novio. No importase cuantas veces tratara de meterse en la cabeza que Francesco tenía una agenda igual de ocupada que la suya y que ambos estaban en continentes completamente distintos; más de una vez había mirado al público, fingiendo presumir al saludarlos con una mano mientras mantenía el casco bajo el brazo, y buscado su mirada caoba entre todas aquellas caras, tanto desconocidas como familiares.

Suspiró y apagó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero sobre la mesa de madera, en la cual sólo estaba eso, su celular, algo de chocolate caliente —y aún humeante—, además del mando del televisor, que seguía encendido y con el canal de Fórmula sintonizado. Golpeteó con los dedos la caoba barnizada, ansioso por más de saber que lo que lo que pasarían serían _Carreras de leyenda_ , que miraría sólo por tratarse de un GP en Italia. No reconocería muchos nombres de los participantes de aquel momento pero, si eso le ayudaba a distraerse un poco —martirizarse más—, eso era mejor que probar cualquier juego que alguna famosa empresa le hubiese regalado para que lo publicitara.

—Estúpida distancia —bramó, tentado a tomar el teléfono para mandarle un mensaje o, simplemente, llamarle con alguna excusa barata de la que siempre se terminaban riendo porque Francesco solía hacer lo mismo cuando decía estar aburrido—. ¿Por qué no todo puede ser más fácil?

Negó con la cabeza, manteniendo una calmada sonrisa cuando tanteó la delicada cadena que el piloto le había regalado en alguna Navidad pasada, terminando por recorrerla hasta llegar al dije con el característico emblema de él. Sí, también sufría por estar lejos de sus mejores amigos y los demás habitantes de Radiator Spring, pero seguía habiendo una gran brecha entre esa añoranza y la añoranza por estar junto al #1, tratando de molestarlo o siendo molestado por él para terminar la mayoría de disputas _del mejor modo que conocían_ ; el negar eso era tan estúpido como negar que, de una de las tantas cosas de las que se enorgullecía Francesco era, nada más ni nada menos, que ese mismo hecho... del que solía ser responsable la mayoría de veces.

Desganado totalmente, bebió distraídamente algo de chocolate. Sin embargo cuando notó su mostacho de espuma, no dudó dos veces en tomarse una sonriente selfie para mandársela al castaño.

«¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer? Así me divierto sin ti.»

Limpiándose descuidadamente tras ello, dejó la taza en el lavabo y aprovechó a irse a la cama para descansar y, de paso, perder el tiempo… Obviamente, llevándose el celular para dejarlo encima de la accesible mesita de luz que tenía.

* * *

 **E** speró el primer semáforo para ver el mensaje de Lightning e inmediatamente comenzó a reír. No estaba para nada sorprendido —si él lo extrañaba, era mucho más lógico pensar que el rubio terminaría abrazado a su celular sólo por esperar alguna respuesta— pero sí bastante enternecido por la nueva idiotez que el #95 le hacía saber.

«Francesco tiene razones para creer que debería pasar más tiempo cuidándote de ti mismo», respondió en el momento, contestó, ignorando los bocinazos y demás cosas que le gritaban los demás conductores que esperaban detrás de él.

«Te reto a que lo intentes~.», Y por ello quería decir que quería que lo hiciera, era su típica forma de hacer saber las cosas sin decirlas directamente.

«Sarei incantato di fare.»  
«Ma, ¿estabas dormido, McQueen?»

«Descansaba los párpados hasta que el celular se endemonió al avisarme que habías dicho algo.»  
«No te emociones.»  
«No estaba esperando ningún mensaje tuyo».

Todos los mensajes rápidos y corregidos —afortunadamente— seguían confirmándole ello.

«Tampoco estabas escuchando "cierta canción" al momento de dormirte, certo?»

«No es mi culpa de que pasen Remembering Sunday cada vez que voy a dormirme».

«¿No estabas descansando los párpados? —A la perfección, pudo imaginar el caprichoso mohín que esbozaba el rubio al leer su respuesta, ya que no contestó nada en su momento—. Sabes cuan adorable es que hagas eso.»

«No es adorable,»  
«y no soy adorable.»  
«Sólo soy mejor que tú en todo,»

«Mentire non è necessario.»

«Pregúntale a cualquiera y sabrás.»  
«¿Eh?»  
«Déjalo.»

«sHe's been running through my dreams.»

«Dije que lo dejaras, Francesco.»

«And it's driving me crazy, it seems»

«Sigo sin encontrarle la gracia~.»

«I'm gonna to ask him to marry me.»

Una vez eso mandado, arrancó el auto. Sabía que tardaría bastante en recibir alguna respuesta, y no se equivocó demasiado para lo que cabía de «lento» en sus límites… en especial, cuando su novio se tardó tanto para, sencillamente, se limitarse a un:

«... ¿?»

«Sei lento, McQueen.» Si bien había sido una indirecta directa, no tomar ventaja de la situación en ese momento habría sido más grave que cualquier delito.

«No entiendo tu punto.»  
«Por favor, trata más tarde,»  
«cuando seas más normal, de preferencia.»

Rodó los ojos. De no haberse imaginado al #95 posiblemente rojo al tratar de lidiar con aquel panorama, quizá podría haberse llegado a molestar por su supuesta falta de atención o escaza capacidad para captar mensajes así.

«¿Francesco debe tomar eso como un "no"?»

«Momento.»  
«¿Ibas en serio con eso?»

Rió, no sólo por la pregunta, sino por la falta de emoticones; en un intento por tomárselo «como un verdadero hombre», seguramente Lightning habría evitado usarlos,

«Sempre.»

«De todas maneras, esas cosas se dicen de frente»

«"Gonna to ask" no era para el futuro, caro?», interrumpió su mensaje antes de que fuese más evasivo, siendo tan burlón como la sonrisa que esbozaba al ganarle.

«Estás sacando ventaja de la situación.»  
«Esto sería diferente si estuviese enfrente tuyo…»  
«Y no perviertas el matrimonio»  
«…aún, ¿quieres?»

Y ahí estaba el raro «sí» que quería obtener solo para reforzar aún más su innecesario exceso de confianza. _No por nada tenía completamente preparado el momento en el que se lo dijera_ … por más indiscreto que fuese, ya fuese inconsciente o conscientemente.

«Bene.»

«¿Y ahora dónde estás?»  
«¿Estás con alguien en especial?»

Por más de que se empeñase en hacerse ver como un tipo completamente libre de celos, destellos así eran obvios por parte del corredor americano y, en menor medida, por el italiano cuando eran provocados.

No obstante, ésa vez fue al castaño que le tomó varios minutos contestar con aunque, aunque fue por el mismo hecho de estar manejando a la vez que tenía el teléfono a un lado, imprudentemente irónico.

«I guess I'll go home.»

Sólo para dejarlo aún más con todo tipo de expectativas y sugestiones por aquella nueva mención, al mensaje anexó luego una foto de sí mismo besando ligera y distraídamente la cadena con el relámpago de Lightning, que usaba del mismo modo que él usaba con el emblema italiano de su auto Fórmula desde aquella Navidad.

* * *

 **D** esde el otro continente, era evidente que el plan había funcionado. El del Corvette rojo inmediatamente se había despabilado para exigirle a Harv vacaciones por adelantado; después de tantas victorias seguidas en la Piston Cup, no moriría por perderse una temporada.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **¿Por qué esa canción~? Ni idea, me había bloqueado terriblemente porque en temas como estos soy peor que de costumbre xD y esa canción me guió hasta la escena final~, porque lo único que tenía claro es como empezaría & cómo terminaría 7.7u.**

 **¡Guest~! _¡Muchas gracias~!_ _Realmente me alegra haber cumplido tus expectativas, justamente en tu signo xD. Me esforzaré por tratar de no bajarle más la calidad a esto xD, así que espero que los que faltan también te gusten :'3._**

 **Espero que el de mañana quede mejor 7v7, _aunque lo dudo seriamente porque_ porque el hecho de que 'este' y 'el otro' sean de mi elemento... hacen que empeore todo cuando es así uwuU7.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	10. Capricornio

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Sí, creo que Lightning es capricornio por su tsunderismo (?), así que eso garantiza el fracaso de esto que, si bien podía ser 'enseñándole a bailar al otro'... no quería repetir x/D.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC? ¡Y hoy~!_ AU!Universitario :'3 y... algo que no llega al lime, pero que debía advertirlo igual (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#10;  
Enseñándole al otro algo que requiera muchos toques._**

* * *

— ¿ **T** an aburridas son las fiestas en América?

Tan sorprendido como indignado, eso fue lo primero que opinó Francesco Bernoulli —siempre en voz alta y arrogante— conforme veía el ambiente universitario al cual acudía su novio, quien, algo apenado cuando todos los presentes cercanos voltearon al verlo, se tapó el rostro con la mano libre, suspirando antes de restregárselo con frustración.

—Algunas fraternidades no son como las películas —quiso excusarse, pero nada en el lugar le ayudaba a pensar en algo que salvara su pellejo—. Y sí, en la que estoy, apesta totalmente… y te estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo para que no supieras que estaba en una porquería repleta de nerds.

—Pero no parecen nerds —replicó convencido al darle otro nuevo vistazo a los compañeros de Lightning.

—En verdad no lo son, aunque sus fiestas apestan más que las de los nerds y geeks juntos —apuntó con las mejillas rojas y la resentida mirada aparte, aún apenado por terminar confesando eso en vez de estar pasándosela genial en una hollywoodiense fiesta universitaria.

— _Va bene,_ McQueen. —Comprensivo, le dio un pequeño beso que demostraba que, lo menos que estaba, era decepcionado o molesto—. Aunque, Francesco te enseñará cómo armar una _festa di vero._

Y antes de poder replicar para prevenir cualquier desastre, el italiano lo arrastró consigo hacia todo tipo de personas presentes en el salón o por los corredores, fuera de esa fraternidad o de edificios cercanos. Si el ambiente no hubiese sido tan liberal —a lo onda _Faking it_ , esa serie que le había recomendado Sally (una vieja amiga de otra universidad) por recomendación de otra amiga de nombre Holley— definitivamente les habría costado más crear y convocar esa cantidad de gente, digna pata como para haber armado la fiesta del siglo en esa reconocida pero anticuada universidad.

Con la música sonando a todo volumen y siendo tan otorgada como organizada por un reconocido DJ del campus —el cual destacaba, no sólo por pertenecer a un grupo de vándalos que causaba problemas en su tiempo libre— y el alcohol que Mater pudo llevarles camufladamente dentro de la grúa con la que se ganaba la vida, fue cuestión de que Francesco, como extra, llamara a una buena cantidad de amigas _con apariencia de modelos de portada para revistas de caballeros_ para atraer a cualquier chico con las hormonas despiertas, y eso mismo fue lo que consiguió al instante —además de un que otro mohín celoso y receloso por parte del rubio,—, comenzando con el desenfrenado desastre que, básicamente, nadie se molestó en moderar después de que la mecha fue encendida. Sin embargo…

— ¡Toda la fiesta fue hecha por McQueen! —dictó el de ojos caobas entre la multitud para hacerlo sobresaltar y, de paso, ganarse _algún que otro favor_ a modo de compensación por la fama que le estaba dando.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Lightning aceptó los aplausos, halagos y felicitaciones con la misma naturalidad que cualquier estrella en ascenso… hasta que una de dos gemelas idénticas le besó primero para darle paso a la otra, improvisa y rápidamente cuando menos lo notó, sorprendiéndole demasiado como para llegar a encelar a su novio, que forzaba una tos mientras veía todo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Esto…

— _Ti piace,_ McQueen? —Preguntó juguetonamente al apartarlo (sin nada de sutileza) de las demás chicas que comenzaban a acercárseles en tal éxtasis de emoción—. Porque no sólo eso te quería enseñar Francesco.

Curioso, el rubio alzó una ceja y se dejó guiar sin quejarse por un momento de que el brazo del italiano rodease posesivamente su cintura, dejando en claro bastantes cosas cada vez que veía por encima de su hombro _la nada en particular_ … aunque podría jurar que le veía sonreír soberbiamente por presumir cada vez que volteaba.

—Adivino… Tienes un nuevo truco bajo la manga, ¿no? —indagó entre pícaro y curioso mientras se hacían paso entre los demás, llegando hasta una improvisada mesa en el pequeño jardín trasero que tenía su correspondiente edificio, la cual tenía varios vasos descartables con limones extras y una botella en una cubeta con hielos aparte, todo aparentemente recién puesto.

—No sabes cómo se toma el tequila, _certo?_

— ¿No se toma en shots o como cualquier otra bebida normal? —respondió con una mezcla de confusión e inocencia en cuando pasó de ver la botella al ver los orbes de su novio.

—Hay varias formas de tomarlo… pero Francesco habla de un juego que, _forse_ , _è_ _molto forte per te_ —burló, tomando el vaso más próximo para empezar con las indicaciones.

—Nada es demasiado fuerte para mí —contradijo por inercia y con desgano antes de alzar una ceja—. ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Francesco sólo ignoró su escepticismo y tomó el limón de aquel vaso que sostenía con la otra mano para pasarlo por un lado del cuello de su novio. Dejando aquel trazo húmedo que le causó escalofríos, procedió a extenderle el mismo limón con la misma sonrisa que, indudablemente, no quería abandonar su rostro.

—Espera con eso en la boca —le ordenó, divertido, y a regañadientes Lightning hizo caso… hasta que su expresión fingidamente malhumorada cambió cuando el castaño lamió la zona trazada antes y, tras ello, trató de arrebatarle el cítrico con sus propios labios (porque lo menos que hizo fue enfocarse en eso hasta que sus pulmones le recordaron la principal prioridad) cuando sus manos se aferraban a la chaqueta del otro—. ¿Crees que puedas seguir con algo tan _facile_? —se jactó después de apartar la fruta sin mucha delicadeza, dejándole el fondo blanco al tequila restante del vaso.

—Sólo dame eso.

Tan molesto como excitado por la propuesta, rápidamente el de ojos celestes quiso imitarle aunque, en vez de ir por algo tan simple y repetitivo como esa parte del cuello, pasó el nuevo limón bordeando la parte inferior de la nuez de Adán del europeo antes de dejarlo toscamente entre los entreabiertos labios de él. Si bien no siguió las reglas básicas del todo —por ser esa zona en especial, se había tomado su tiempo, además de hacer pequeños círculos descendientes cuando apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros para ganar algo de la altura que le hacía falta para alcanzarlo—, el cometido del juego volvió a perderse en el segundo paso ya que, aún después de quitar el cítrico y dejarlo tirado, bebió tan de prisa el Tequila como volvió a unir los labios con los de su novio, sin contar que sus manos dejaron de tocar exclusivamente la ropa.

—Si sigues así, tendremos que llevar estas cosas a algún otro lado, McQueen, _lo sai?_ —bromeó, examinándole con la mirada para decidir cuál sería su próximo objetivo.

—Esa era la idea —confesó con tanta obviedad como con una pícara sonrisa al pasarle una buena cantidad de vasos con los que jugar—. Privaré a los demás de mi imagen pero… _Meh_. Tengo que mantener cierta reputación en privado, _sobretodo luego de que "hice" esta fiesta en un lugar más muerto que un cementerio_ —agregó al codearlo al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada que dejaba en claro ciertos aspectos que tenía en mente el americano.

— _È un buon prezzo da pagare…_ Pero sería más valioso si fuese aquí mismo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo gallina o algo similar con eso? —Demandó saber, entrecerrando los ojos cuando el castaño asintió y se encogió de hombros, sonriente—. Entonces, adelante. Tú eres el mayor de edad, tú eres el responsable de todo los males que puedas causar —exageró burlonamente al cruzar brazos.

Lo que había olvidado Lightning era que, además de ser extranjero, tampoco asistía a esa universidad, por lo que atribuirle la culpa a alguien así era incluso peor que asumirla por sí mismo; más adelante se daría cuenta de eso, _le gustase o no…_ aunque en el momento de éxtasis no pensase nada menos que lo cuan grandiosa había resultado ser esa idea.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Sí, la referencia a _Faking it_ debía de estar presente —en especial porque Shane  & su novio me recordaron a estos dos al inicio de la nueva temporada... _entre otras cosas_ (?—. Meh, me dejo de boberías y... espero que, al menos, haya quedado decente y rozando la parte del 'toqueteo' que... se ve que mi cerebro confundió con 'besuqueo' x/D.**

 **¡VirusT!** _ **Como aprovecho a subir furtivamente porque aún sigo sin internet estable x/D trataré de responder tus maravillosos reviews (que me hicieron la noche) en cuando me sea posible :'D, así que desde ya, ¡muchísimas gracias~! Me alegra que te haya gustado también, justamente, lo de tu signo xD.**_

 **Si he tenido problemas con los signos anteriores... _el cliché del de mañana me da demasiado problemas por la alta probabilidad de cursilería que podría tener y que, para variar, no tendrá_ xD... _¿o sí 7v7?_**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	11. Acuario

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Sí, sabía que tendría problemas pero... como que pasé todo el día bloqueada por la misma cursilería de la situación ewe y, a pesar de algunas sugerencias de mi amada Sammie... esto se fue a lo ridículo que, en un principio, quería evitar x3u.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC? Y..._ exceso de tonterías que, aunque podrían ser fluff, no son fluff por su misma naturaleza absurda~... post-Cars2 xDDDD (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#11;  
"Es hermoso."/"Sí, lo es."_**

* * *

 **N** unca antes unas vacaciones le habían sentado tan bien como esas; su pequeña sonrisa y su somnoliento parpadeo tras abrir los ojos cuando la luz empezó a llegarle directamente al rostro lo delataba por completo… aunque no tanto como el hecho de quien yacía a su lado, rodeando su desnuda cintura con un brazo.

Sin siquiera sorprenderse un poco, rodó los ojos y, más que eso, siguió con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de plumas, mirando el horizonte que le otorgaba la basta vista de aquella gigante vitrina con las cortinas aún atadas a cada extremo. Si bien era un chico de ciudad que se pasó a un remoto pueblito perdido, tenía que admitir que el nuevo ambiente tropical —totalmente distinto a lo que acostumbraba— tampoco estaba tan mal, y menos para pasar desapercibido unas dos semanas.

Ahogó un bostezo con la mano libre y, nuevamente, se resignó cuando, al apartar el brazo de Francesco, este volvió a aferrarse y, no conforme con ello, volvió a apegarse más a él… todo estando completamente dormido; Lightning podía distinguir cuando el italiano estaba fingiendo gracias a los ronquidos que sentía, _y que él decía no tener debido a lo grandioso que era._

No pudo evitar reír, aunque logró reprimir esa risilla al verle por el rabillo del ojo ya que, debía de admitir —al menos, para sí mismo— que encontraba _algo adorable_ a aquel piloto, sobretodo al estar dormido y no cuando se empeñaba en sacarlo de quicio con todo tipo de cumplidos dulces, palabras empalagosas y sobrenombres absolutamente cursis que ni el mismo Francesco podía tomarse en serio por mucho que intentara.

—Vaya. —Un bostezo no dudó en escapar de sus labios antes de acomodarse un poco sobre el suave colchón, evitando siempre ser brusco para no despertar a su novio—. Increíble… —susurró luego, manteniendo la pícara sonrisa al taparse un poco de la luz que se colaba junto a la tibia brisa que entraba también.

— _Cosa dici?_

Con lo rasposa que sonaba su voz por recién despertarse, el rubio no dudó en voltearle a ver con expresión divertida.

—Sólo decía que eres un idiota —bromeó al reír un poco—; de haber sabido que estabas despierto, habría dicho cosas peores —agregó con malicia que se desvaneció cuando el #1 le besó a modo de decirle «buongiorno».

—Francesco no te ve muy seguro de eso, McQueen —contradijo de forma burlesca aunque, en vez de seguirle la discusión, notó que el rubio se había distraído con aquel amanecer—. _Non hai mai visto un alba?_

Inicialmente, el americano negó con la cabeza.

—No soy una persona muy madrugadora, ¿recuerdas? —contestó con la mirada fija ahí—. Además que, teniendo en cuenta de que pocas veces puedo ver algo así…

— _Stai incantato_.

—Odio darte la razón… —Hizo una evidente mueca ante ello—. Pero es tan cierto…. Es hermoso, y no es un auto —soltó sin pensar, tan cómodo como ensimismado.

— _È molto certo._

Alzando una ceja con cierta curiosidad, Lightning comprobó su punto cuando volteó a ver al castaño que, sin problema alguno, tenía la vista puesta sobre él al mismo tiempo que le esperaba con una ladeada y soberbia sonrisa.

— ¿Alguna ocurrencia más? —Indagó, retándole con la mirada por más de que aquello durase menos que de costumbre; mimosamente, el mayor había comenzado a besar desde parte de su cuello hasta uno de sus hombros—. He-hey, no empieces tan temprano —fingió quejarse, aunque su risa de a ratos también lo delataba.

—Pediste una ocurrencia, _e ho avuto un perfetta_ —musitó sin ceder.

—No me refería a eso.

— _Ciaro_ , querías desviar el tema de lo _bello_ que eres —apuntó, y el rubio no hizo nada más que rodar los ojos— aunque tú mismo lo pases repitiendo _tutto il tempo_.

—No lo hacía, y…. no soy más narcisista que tú —agregó por lo bajo con una fingida tos al apartar la mirada, un tanto sonrojado.

—Francesco no es narcisista, sólo sabe apreciar bien la belleza —se defendió con total calma, separándose un poco únicamente para sentarse y desperezarse—. _Credo_ que estás como prueba, McQueen.

— ¿Otro supuesto halago? Porque sonó a cualquier cosa menos a ello —comentó al aprovechar a taparse con la sábana hasta por encima de los hombros, vagamente resentido por dramatizar, aunque fuese de forma inconsciente.

— _Poi, cosa vuoi che dica?_

—Algo que no me avergüence, de preferencia —rezongó al acurrucarse, fingiendo que ignoraba ver (por encima de su hombro) como su novio terminaba de subirse los pantalones—, o que no sea… _¿Cómo decirlo…?_ Femenino —agregó tan frívolo como cortante, desviando la vista.

— _Ti comporti come una femmina a volte._ —Deteniéndose antes de buscar con la vista dónde había terminado la camisa que usó ayer, cruzó los brazos tras girarse en dirección al #95—. _Ammette che._

—Primero muerto —rebufó, debatiéndose seriamente si taparse hasta la cabeza o tratar de seguir ignorándole hasta que el castaño fuese a buscar por el desayuno—, porque no es cierto —levantó la voz al final, optando rápidamente por la primera idea.

—McQueen…

—Me duele la cabeza.

— _Non ci credo._

—Me da igual. Ve a buscar a alguien más a quien molestar tan temprano —ordenó sin variar, aunque apenas sintió el peso extra en el otro extremo de la cama matrimonial, puso los ojos en blanco por más de que no se viese.

— _Ma ti voglio_ —respondió más que sonriente, aprovechando la postura del otro para palmear un poco uno de sus muslos antes de apoyarse—, así que deja de esconderte, McQueen… y tal vez Francesco admita que no estuviste tan mal anoche. Vas mejorando, _lo sai, certo?_

Lo único que Lightning descubrió fue su brazo, y fue únicamente para enseñarle el dedo medio a su novio a modo de primera respuesta.

— ¿Otra cosa inteligente que quieras decir? —preguntó al fin, bruscamente haciendo a un lado parte de las sábanas para verle de frente… luego de incorporarse por obligación.

— _Le parole non contano_ —contestó con la mejor sonrisa galante que podría esbozar bajo el sol que bañaba su rostro; sin embargo, cuando se acercó a besarlo, lo único con lo que dio fue con una pomposa almohada en su rostro.

— _Scusi_ , pero perdiste tu oportunidad —carcajeó, sin reprimir ni un poco lo inocente y traviesa que sonaba su risa aún después de dejar a la culpable de todo a un lado… o siquiera notar la mirada caoba puesta sobre él antes de que el piloto negase con la cabeza y, luego de un pequeño suspiro, terminase por contraatacar con algunas cosquillas.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **¿Si creo que lo arruiné? Por supuesto :'3 pero confío en que... no esté tan mal uvu porque en estos temas con tanta posibilidad de 'rosa'... entro en pánico :'D (?).**

 ** _¡Mañana el final que...!_ Me dará problemas, _y no sólo por tratarse del último capítulo diario_ x/D.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	12. Piscis

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título (Ellie Goulding x3). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Dos cosas: la primera es que, por más que ame lo sexy, simplemente soy horrible en todo lo que me gusta y, segundo... como buen final, sí que se hizo desear a la hora de escribirlo porque... _un retoque por aquí, una modificación por acá..._ y nada era suficiente x3u porque seguía siendo cortito BD.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: OneShots sin relación alguna; siempre humanizados & slash. _¿Es necesario que mantenga mi paranoia por el OoC? Y..._ Si te dan gracia las o la palabra 'banana'... de ellas habrá por cuestión del sugerente tema & mi originalidad 7v7 y... también algo lime, para variar _as always~._**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#12;  
Alguno comiendo algo… sexymente._**

* * *

— **F** resas con crema chantilly —aseguró, y la cerveza que tragó luego sólo quiso indicar que iba en serio con su decisión… por más de que el otro mantuviese una castaña ceja alzada.

—Predecible, McQueen —burló al alzar los hombros, limitándose a no rodar los ojos ante tal propuesta—, pero Francesco acepta el reto de todas formas.

Tras esa breve conversación, el rubio se levantó del sillón y, con notoria molestia, se dirigió hacia la —casi— vacía heladera mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, se aseguraba de que su compañero de piso haciera lo mismo, pero buscando en la alacena dónde había quedado algún recipiente que llenar de crema o la misma lata con chantilly. Después de todo, había sido otro estúpido reto que consistía ver si el #95 lograba compartir aquella comida con el #1… pasándola de boca a boca. ¿ _De dónde había surgido?_ De un estúpido programa de televisión en donde los concursantes tenían que hacer algo similar, eso es lo que habían ganado del ocio.

—También podrían haber sido _banane con cioccolato_ —sugirió al verle por encima del ojo, recibiendo un bufido al instante—, sólo que… sin el detalle de pasarlo _di bocca in bocca._

—Cállate, ¿sí? —Rezongó, aún agazapado frente al refrigerador por no encontrar las benditas fresas que, según él, había visto que se encontraban ahí hasta aquella misma mañana—. ¿Qué demonios se supone que compraste hoy, cuando saliste? ¡Sólo veo vino, más cerveza y leche posiblemente caducada!

— _Banane_ —repitió con simpleza Francesco, alzando hombros y riendo un poco cuando el semblante de Lightning empeoró al verlo.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Cuando le vio asentir, no supo por qué rayos se sorprendía de la idiotez del italiano, el único que podría salir desvergonzadamente a comprar unas cuantas bananas, además de alguna bebida que tuviese algo de alcohol— ¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos lo de las fresas _sin fresas_ , genio?

—McQueen, si te da miedo el no poder demostrar que puedes comer masculinamente algo así, deberíamos rendirte de una…

— ¡Nunca dije nada de rendirme! —Reclamó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y giraba hacia él, entrecerrando sus celestinos ojos—. El que diga que eso no tiene sentido no significa que soy un cobarde, como tú.

— _Io? Cordado?_ No hagas reír a Francesco…

—Adelante; prueba tú primero y después seguiré con lo que sea que hagas —presionó confianzudamente al cruzar los brazos por encima de su pecho—, porque curiosamente, sí está el racimo de bananas del que hablaste… y creo ver algo de chocolate detrás de ti, cuando siempre está en las partes más alta del mueble de la alacena a las que no suelo alcanzar. ¿Casualidad? Mucha como para ser algo que no tuvieses planeado desde antes —agregó con los labios fruncidos, queriendo demostrar así que no le encontraba ni una pizca de gracia al asunto.

— _Bene_ , Francesco deberá demostrarte como se hace. —Ignorando olímpicamente la certera acusación anterior, se jactó antes de hacerlo a un lado y tomar una fruta del racimo para, posteriormente, untarla con el chocolate que había mencionado el americano, obviamente, después de quitarle parte de la cáscara, que caía vagamente a los lados sin problema.

—Estaré esperando por ello —bromeó Lightning en cuanto su ánimo mejoró un poco, viendo por rabillo del ojo cada movimiento que hacía (para deslizar bien el chocolate, creyó) antes de llevar el improvisado postre a sus labios.

Y fue ahí que el inconsciente le empezó a jugar en contra, _demasiado en contra_ como para encontrarlo remotamente gracioso.

Pronto, su sonrisa arrogante se desvaneció gradualmente conforme era remplazada por el ascendente sonrojo que tampoco se hizo esperar al percatarse de cómo el castaño lamía juguetonamente el chocolate de la punta mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ni aún cuando empezaba a hacer círculos a su alrededor. _Pero todo era parte del reto_ , y tenía que mantener la vista —y la mente— en el juego aunque así estuviese el prolongado rato que el italiano mantuvo ello únicamente para incomodarlo; por más de que Lightning quisiese disimularlo, era demasiado evidente que Francesco sí cumplía su objetivo _y bastante bien_. Fuese con algunos gestos o expresiones, se delataba por completo —sin siquiera darse cuenta de su misma ansiedad o… _de algo más en lo que tampoco reparaba_ —, aún cuando el italiano terminaba con el chocolate para comer moderadamente el resto de la banana, como si lo anterior nunca hubiese pasado y hubiese sido exclusivamente un raro invento de la imaginación del menor.

— _E, tuo turno_ —avisó, sacándolo de sus propias cavilaciones que, en ese momento, no dejaban de ir y venir hasta que, con un movimiento de su cabeza, el #1 le indicó el pote de chocolate antes de volver a indicarle la heladera, siendo una callada orden que el rubio aceptó sólo porque no lo reconoció en su momento.

—Puedo con eso —soltó, tratando de autoconvencerse antes de inclinarse para tomar una banana e imitar la preparación anterior a la que, si se le quitase la torpeza y terquedad que le invadía (a pesar de tener, inconscientemente, una exuberante confianza que quería compensárselo), habría sido idéntica.

— _Come va?_ —molestó al verlo mentalizarse y respirar hondo antes de, tímida e irónicamente, sacar la lengua… _con la que tanto solía jugar al momento de expresarse,_ fuese intencional o por la aniñada inocencia que conservaba.

—Iría mejor si te callaras —gruñó nuevamente al verlo despectivamente y, sin querer, ese fue el incentivo para empezar a comer la fruta, pero no del modo que tenía pensado (que era hacerlo a mordiscos y horizontalmente para no prestarse a malas interpretaciones, como había creído que pasó accidentalmente antes); sólo por demostrarle que no se sentiría gay ni nada por el estilo, también empezó por lamer cuidadosamente partes de los costados en vez de ir directamente por la achocolatada punta. Sin embargo, no tardó en aburrirse de seguirle el estúpido juego, por lo que la metió directamente en su boca antes de darle el primer y brusco mordisco que cortó inmediatamente cualquier aire que pudiese dar… aún manteniendo siempre una expresión tan aburrida como desinteresada —pero no por ello menos sonrojada— frente a los ojos caobas del otro.

— _Sei molto aggressivo,_ McQueen.

—Si tú no tienes de qué preocuparte. —Tirando descuidadamente la cáscara restante en el tarro metalizado de la basura, rió un poco antes de volver a mirarlo, confiado—. Jamás saldría con alguien como tú; y menos cuando eres mi compañero de piso únicamente porque quedarme en un hotel aquí era un completo caos —comentó con aire juguetón al mismo tiempo que terminaba recostándose en la encimera que tenía detrás, soberbio.

—Tampoco estás al nivel de Francesco —apuntó al verlo por el rabillo del ojo, manteniendo una media sonrisa entre tanto, sin siquiera molestarse en remarcarle que, realmente _él_ era su compañero _y no viceversa_ , por lo que no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada.

—Podré vivir con eso —respondió, más que sarcástico, desafiante y caprichoso por inercia—. No es un nivel muy alto como para que alguien de mi estilo se involucre.

— _Secondo te._

—Absolutamente.

— _Sono felice per te._

— _Grazie._

— _È un piacere._

Y silencio, silencio demasiado incómodo e insoportable para el corredor de Radiator Springs conforme los segundos seguían siendo marcados por el reloj y el italiano no decía nada más o, siquiera, le prestaba algo de atención cuando regresaba el pote con chocolate a su lugar _original_ sin siquiera jactarse de que Lightning no alcanzase el lugar más alto de la alacena aún parándose en las puntas de los pies.

Entre ansioso y fastidioso, golpeteó un poco la encimera a la vez que silbaba distraídamente en busca de llamar su atención, _pero nada…_ ¡Seguía siendo ignorando por completo! _¡Él!_ ¡Lightning McQueen…! Hasta su mohín se deshizo cuando, de alguna forma u otra, logró hacer que Francesco voltease a verle con cierto interés reflejado en su semblante.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro o qué? —inquirió de mala forma por instinto, alzando una ceja cuando el otro sólo carcajeó un poco y lo camufló mal con una tos.

—Tienes el rostro completamente lleno de _cioccolato_ —le avisó al señalarlo pero, antes de que Lightning pudiese limpiarse parte del rostro con la manga de su campera (pensando que tendría manchadas las mejillas, que empezaban a arder), él le detuvo—. Francesco tiene una idea _migliore per pulita che._

A pesar de que intentó hacerse hacia atrás por evitar la distancia que acortaba el piloto de Fórmula, no pudo retroceder mucho más —ni reaccionar— cuando sintió la lengua del castaño pasar y relamer los rastros de chocolate que, ciertamente, habían quedado manchando gran parte de sus labios por la forma descuidada en la que había comido antes.

— ¿No que no estaba a tu nivel? —burló cuando pudo volver a respirar con naturalidad, fuese porque el #1 se había distanciado o porque ya había pasado la fase petrificada que le había invadido segundos antes.

—Te veías muy necesitado _e… inesperto_ —respondió con otro simple encogimiento de hombros—. Si vas a ser mi rival, deberías tener algo más de… _vivacità._

—No sé cómo tomar esas palabras de alguien con complejo de gigolo.

—Con eso sólo estás admitiendo que sigues siendo _un completo bambino,_ McQueen.

Tal como el detonante de «fràgile», Lightning reaccionó pero, en vez de hacer una rabieta y largarse de la cocina —así como Francesco _huía_ de los programas cuando él le molestaba con eso—, le besó violentamente tras tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, rasgándola en el acto a sabiendas de lo costosa que era porque… _en su sano juicio, ¿qué bambino haría eso?_ Podía asegurar que ninguno que conociese. Lo único malo era que olvidó que el instigador no era más que el mismísimo Francesco Bernoulli y que… para bien o para mal, con ello sólo había abierto algo similar a la mítica Caja de Pandora.

Rápidamente, en un intercambio de papeles que dejó clara las cosas que no podían ser más transparentes que el agua más cristalina, se notó a sí mismo, sentado sobre la parte libre de la mesa, ignorando el desastre provocado al tirar o derramar varias cosas y aferrándose a al cuello ajeno, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ello desde siempre. Ni siquiera podía quejarse ( _y no necesariamente porque razones de fuerza mayor se lo impidiesen_ ) o culpar a las cervezas que había tomado junto con Francesco por algo de lo que estaba pasando; ninguno estaba dispuesto a desacelerar, y no podía pedir más que eso mismo.

Tendría toda una vida para lamentarse —o no— por seguir adelante hasta chocar contra algo que le hiciese volver en sí… _además de tener que verse obligado a comentarles el pequeño asuntito a su novia, a su mejor amigo y a toda la demás población del pueblito más lindo de todo el Condado Carburador_ (sin contar a la prensa mundial, por supuesto) pero…ya se encargaría luego de eso. Además, creía que Doc le había contado _alguna vez_ alguna aventura suya con Strip Weathers —y, debía destacar: no precisamente cuando pasó por sus años de ser un irreverente novato estrella— de la cual la prensa jamás se había enterado, así que alguna esperanza podía conservar de mantener ello en secreto… aunque, seriamente _, lo dudase._

—Aún queda _molto cioccolato_ para usar _,_ McQueen.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Lo de antes no había sido una sugerencia o un comentario; había sido una burlona advertencia cuando le veía burlona y directamente.

— _La próxima vez_ , sí recuerda comprar las fresas y las cremas que te dije, ¿okey?

 _Sí…_ Ni aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas podría llegar a ser tan disimulado como aquellas dos leyendas de las carreras; además de que, si de por sí _uno_ ya era lo bastante orgulloso como para presumir de que estaba fuera del clóset hace mucho, _¿por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo y dejarse llevar por un poco más de… fama?_

Sally siempre podría comprender y, Mater, apoyarlo mientras que el pueblo…

 _El pueblo…_

Volvió a aferrarse, mordiéndose más fuerte.

Si ni siquiera podía molestarse, quejarse o maldecir por haber ensuciado su chaqueta favorita, bajo esas condiciones no podría, como mínimo, recordar a alguien más en Radiator Springs. Todo era demasiado agradable y dulce como para poder hacerlo y, lamentablemente, sólo podía culpar a Francesco por ello mismo mientras se despeinaba un poco, más rojo que su propia chaqueta característica.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Sep, eso fue todo y podría haber dado para más pero... insisto con lo sexy/danza/fluff no es lo mío x/D y... ¿sobre la referencia al #43x#51? _Siempre vi algo raro en ellos dos_ (unilateral) al final de Cars pero... _Damn~!_ Una imagen humanizada me recordó cuanto me gustaban y así quedó la referencia uvu(8)... —por las dudas, RG (?), en ella El fabuloso Jefe de Mecánicos Hudson Hornet estaba como 'tsundere' en... _algo_ con The King (?** —.

 ** _¡Como siempre~!_ Espero que hayan disfrutado, al menos, algún capítulo de este raro conjunto xD y, desde ya, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review/follows/leyeron en secreto 7v7(L); traffic don't lie *-*(L).**

 **Creo que eso es todo~** — **porque, aunque sepa que debo responder bastantes reviews, no he podido contestar ninguno por lo mismo de lo limitado del internet 7/7— así que puede que los vea luego... o no BD (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie sieeeeeempre por leer(L)~.**


End file.
